


Choose to Live or Fight to Die

by LighthouseHunter101



Series: Journey Series [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LighthouseHunter101/pseuds/LighthouseHunter101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of the Journey series.  Jim and Blair as Sentinel and Guide.   Jim senses that there was something else, something out there, in the darkness beyond the loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose to Live or Fight to Die

PROLOGUE

Jim gazed down fondly at the sleeping form of the most precious thing in his life. They had bonded and now his Guide was sleeping soundly in his arms. Automatically the Sentinel scanned the sleeping figure and was satisfied that everything was as it should be. His Guide was well, just exhausted. Jim cast his senses out to the rest of the loft and the area immediately surrounding it. Everything was within normal parameters and the Sentinel started to relax and sighed contentedly.

But then the Sentinel stopped his senses on high alert. There was something else, something out there, in the darkness beyond the loft. He couldn't tell what it was; it was like an itch he couldn't scratch. It was ominous and unsettling. 

Even in his sleep the Guide sensed his Sentinel's distress and started to stir and murmur in his sleep. 

"Shh," Jim soothed as he retracted his senses and focused on his Guide.

Blair's moans stopped as he calmed again and drifted back into a deeper sleep. Jim glanced out at the darkness wondering what was out there and in Cascade.

##########

PART 1

Jim had slept badly. What he had sensed had upset and unsettled him, and he still felt tired the next morning. A refreshing hot shower had woken him up and he was now eating a satisfying and hot breakfast thanks to his Guide.

"Are you okay, Jim?"

"Fine!" Jim replied a little sharper than he meant to. But ever since he had sensed the sinister presence, or whatever it was he had felt the previous night, Jim had felt agitated and on edge. 

"You look tired. You should feel better after we bonded last night," Blair replied concerned and wondering if he was at fault by not taking care of his Sentinel properly. 

"I do. I just didn't sleep very well that's all."

"Perhaps you're coming down with something."

"I'm fine, Blair, don't fuss," Jim replied firmly knowing that his Guide was only doing his duty but he would not stand any nonsense.

"Yes, my Sentinel," Blair responded contritely as he concentrated on his own breakfast.

They continued eating in silence for a few minutes and then the detective's cellphone rang.

"Ellison," and then Jim listened to the caller intently for a few seconds. "Okay, Simon, we'll be right there."

Jim hung up and immediately stood up. "We've got to go, Chief."

"What is it? You haven't finished your breakfast."

"Theft of some priceless art at Cascade Museum of Art."

"And that can't wait until after breakfast."

"One of the pieces stolen belongs to the Mayor, it was on loan to the museum."

"Oh," Blair responded and shaking his head as he took a last sip of his orange juice he got up to follow his Sentinel to their latest case.

##########

The crime scene in question, at Cascade Museum of Art, was buzzing with emergency services personnel. Jim found his captain in the main gallery. Numerous frames on the walls were empty, the paintings literally cut out of them.

"Morning, sir," Jim said as he approached his friend and superior.

"Jim, Blair," Simon acknowledged the Guide standing beside his detective.

Blair raised his hand in greeting to the captain.

"Someone's been busy," Jim stated as he gazed at the empty frames.

"To the tune of $15 million," Simon replied.

Jim's eyebrows nearly rose into his hairline. "What about the security system?"

"Bypassed very easily. Whoever did this was a professional of the highest order. They knew what paintings to take and how to take them with the least amount of fuss. Heads are going to roll on this one, Jim."

"Where was the point of entry?" Jim enquired.

"Back door."

Jim walked to each empty frame and scanned it with his senses. Looking for any sign of the perpetrator, any skin, hair; maybe even blood if they had cut themselves as they cut round the edges of the canvases.

Jim stopped and sniffed the air again, he could smell expensive perfume and something else; something he hadn't experienced before. It was both spicy and intoxicating.

"Can you smell anything, Chief?"

At his side Blair sniffed the air but could detect nothing untoward other than the usual beeswax and other normal museum smells. 

"No, nothing."

Jim saw a blonde hair about 6 inches long on the edge of a frame and called a technician over to bag it. The scent was making him feel energised and he needed…he saw his Guide looking up at an empty frame a few feet from him and the Sentinel felt overwhelmed by the need for his Guide. He closed the distance between himself and his Guide in two steps, without speaking, the Sentinel grabbed his Guide's arm and started dragging him away.

"Ow, Jim. What is it? What's wrong?" Blair was confused but he could also see the intense look on his Sentinel's face. 

"Jim, what's going on?" Simon asked as his detective walked past him, Blair half running to keep up with his Sentinel's longer and determined stride.

"Where's your bonding suite?" Jim demanded of a museum employee.

The young girl looked at the Sentinel and pointed down a corridor.

"First left and it's the second door on the right."

Jim didn't acknowledge her instructions but took off dragging his Guide behind him.

"Jim!" Blair pleaded. "Jim!!" but the Sentinel didn't acknowledge his Guide he just kept on moving purposely towards his objective. 

Blair could feel Jim's fingers digging into his arm, hard enough to bruise. Blair tried to pry his arm loose but the grip was vice-like and unyielding. Then they were outside a door and the Sentinel pushed the Guide roughly inside. 

The room was small with only room for a bonding bed and a small sofa. 

The Guide could see the intense look on his Sentinel's face; his pale blue eyes were cold and distant. The Sentinel closed the door and then his blue eyes turned to look at the Guide, his face an emotiveless mask. Blair's arm was throbbing; he could still feel where Jim's fingers had dug into his flesh. Blair started to back up until the wall behind him stopped his progress any further. 

"Jim, let me help you. Whatever this is, I'm your Guide I'm here to guide you through it."

Blair felt Jim's mind searching for him and went to embrace it. When they bonded Jim usually waited for Blair to allow him in, but this time Jim stormed in forcefully. Blair cried out in pain, as Jim's mind was suddenly in his mind, overwhelming him. Blair tried to back up but his mind was powerless now that Jim's mind was already inside. This mind wasn't the gentle Sentinel he has come to know over these past months. This mind was alien, cold and demanding. The Guide tried to send thoughts of calm and warmth to his Sentinel but they had no effect. The pain wasn't easing as the Sentinel took the bonding from him. Normally it was a mutual bonding each taking comfort and what they needed from the other. This time Blair did nothing but give.

Finally Jim's mind withdrew and Blair's mind recoiled from the shock of the violation. Blair realised somehow he was now lying face down on the bonding bed and Jim was lying beside him. Jim's eyes were closed but his face looked better and calmer. The storm had passed.

Blair couldn't help but let out a moan of anguish as his brain throbbed with pain. He had a monster of all headaches, one of the worst he had ever felt.

"God what have I done," Jim suddenly said. "Blair, are you alright?"

Blair turned his weary eyes to see his Sentinel gazing at him with concern filled eyes. Jim's arms were round his Guide, his senses checking for injuries.

"Did I hurt you?"

"I'm alright, "Blair reassured, but his voice sounded shakier than he expected it to.

"No, you're not," the Sentinel replied contritely. "I don't know what came over me." Automatically Jim's senses scanned his Guide. He could feel the heat on his Guide's arm and knew bruises were already forming. "I…"

"I'm fine, Jim, really," Blair replied starting to sit up. 

"Lie back, I haven't finished yet."

Blair did as he was told; he didn't want to admit how tired and sore he felt. Even though it was still early morning, the bonding had left him drained. Jim had taken everything from him. 

"We're at a crime scene, Jim, you have work to do. I'll be fine." The Guide tried to sound reassuring but even to him it sounded lame. Blair just wanted Jim to finish his investigation so they could leave the place. 

"I think I'm about done here, Chief. Do you think you can make it back to my truck?"

Blair nodded and then winced as his bruised brain reminded him that he had a monster headache raging. He gamely got to his feet and walked beside his Sentinel to the door. Blair was on automatic pilot as they walked back to the main gallery.

"Jim, you okay?" Simon asked as the Sentinel walked back into the room, his Guide a step behind him. The captain knew well enough when to leave things alone when it concerned Sentinel and Guide stuff.

"Sorry about that, Simon," Jim replied but didn't elaborate. 

Simon looked round his detective and noticed the uncharacteristically quiet Guide standing hidden behind the Sentinel. Blair was looking very pale and was looking at his feet, his hair hiding some of his face.

"Blair, are you okay?" Simon enquired.

"I'm fine, sir," he replied without looking up.

Then Blair stumbled to the left as a wave of dizziness suddenly overwhelmed him. The Sentinel caught his Guide easily before he hit the floor.

"Easy there, Chief."

"Jim, take your Guide home before he falls down."

"Yes, sir," the detective replied steering his Guide towards the door.

"I hope you feel better soon, Blair," the captain added towards the retreating forms.

"Thank you, sir," Jim replied for his Guide as he helped him walk.

##########

The Sentinel helped his Guide into bed as soon as they got back to the loft. Blair's face was clammy and he looked pale and in shock. Jim gave his Guide some Tylenol for his headache and wiped a warm washcloth over his face and neck.

"Feeling any better there, Chief?" Jim asked.

"A little," Blair replied.

The Tylenol hadn't really kicked in but his headache didn't feel so bad. Lying down in his own bed and his Sentinel taking care of him made him feel tons better. 

Jim probed for his Guide's mind to reassure himself that he was alright. But as soon as Blair felt his Sentinel's mind seeking his he automatically put up a mental barrier to prevent entry. Jim recoiled in horror as he briefly felt the terror from his Guide's mind as they briefly touched before the barrier went up. He could also smell the fear rolling off his Guide. Jim knew he had done this. He still didn't know why he had acted like he had at the museum, something primal had overwhelmed his senses and caused him to behave so appallingly. 

"I'm sorry, Jim, you took me by surprise that's all," Blair replied seeing the horrified look on his Sentinel's face.

"It's alright, Chief, you rest now."

Jim left his Guide to rest and went into the kitchen and made coffee. He thought over the events of the morning as he sipped the strong beverage. He checked on his Guide with his senses and found that he was sleeping soundly. Jim walked over to the windows and glanced out over the bay. Instinctively he knew whatever was out there was already affecting him somehow. The Sentinel knew he had to protect his Guide, he just hoped he didn't have to protect his Guide from himself.

##########

Blair's sleep was not a refreshing one. He woke up after about an hour and he was confused at first, as his thoughts turned to what had happened at the museum. When Jim had entered his mind, it had almost been a stranger's touch. It had been harsh and demanding with no care if it hurt or not. When they bonded normally Jim was always gentle and waited at the entrance to his mind asking for permission so as not to hurt him. Blair knew that other Guides were not always so lucky in that other Sentinels entered their minds whenever and wherever they wanted to. But Jim had never been that sort of Sentinel. Blair had never thought that Jim could ever be that kind of Sentinel. Blair's welfare was always tantamount in his Sentinel's mind. 

Blair shivered and turned onto his side facing the wall. It wasn't just his Sentinel's forceful and painful entry into his mind that was bothering the Guide. Blair was a very strong empath but Jim's mind had been so strong that he knew he wouldn't have been able to keep him out even if he had wanted to. Refusing admission to his mind by his Sentinel was unthinkable but that he felt so powerless at the demonstration of his Sentinel's power scared him more than he wanted to admit.

Blair drifted off to sleep again and this time went into a deeper more refreshing sleep.

It was late afternoon when he woke again. He was surprised he had slept for five hours straight. Jim soon appeared in his doorway when he sensed his Guide stirring.

"You feeling any better there, Chief?"

"Much, thank you," Blair replied as he sat up. 

"Chief," Jim began. "About this morning...I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"It's alright, Jim. Let's just forget about it."

Jim nodded. "Are you hungry?" and Blair nodded. "Why don't you go grab a shower and I'll make us some soup and sandwiches."

"Sounds like a plan," Blair responded as he got out of bed. 

Within fifteen minutes the Sentinel and Guide were eating a late lunch, early evening meal. The events of the morning forgotten.

##########

Next morning and Jim was sat at his desk early. He was trying to make up for the time he had lost the day before taking care of his Guide. Blair was sat beside him reading through the reports. He definitely looked better than yesterday. Jim was going through the preliminary report of the death of seven Guides in the past month in Cascade. Toxicology reports indicated they had all died from the Guide drug Dexadiazapine. But not the regular drug, this batch was tainted with the deadly poison strychnine and in high doses. Was someone killing Guides deliberately or was someone just being careless in the drugs manufacture? Occasionally Guides did turn up dead from the Dexadiazapine but that was usually because the manufacturing process was flawed. The Sentinel drug had been designed and manufactured by the best scientists but the Guide drug was an afterthought, made because Guides were willing to pay for it. It was against the law for a Guide to hide their abilities. So the drug was often made in back rooms and in less than sterile or ideal conditions.

Blair was also reading the report. Jim could only wonder what his Guide was thinking. Blair had been on the Guide drug for ten years prior to becoming his Guide. What if he had taken a dose of the drug tainted with some form of poison? Jim couldn't contemplate that he would never have known his Guide. Jim was so grateful that his Guide was healthy and here with him.

The latest Guide to have been found dead was now in Dan Wolfe's morgue. That was Jim's next port of call.

"Hi,Dan, what you got for me?" the Sentinel asked as he and Blair entered the pathologist's outer office.

"Are you here about the deceased Guide?" Dan asked and Jim nodded gravely. 

Dan took the Sentinel and Guide through to the mortuary. Six small steel doors lined the one wall. Dan walked over to the bottom right hand door and opened it. He pulled out the drawer and a white enshrouded corpse was pulled out. Dan pulled back the sheet to reveal a white male with sandy brown hair. 

"Francis Wallace aged twenty-nine. He was found dead at home by his girlfriend. She confirmed he was a Guide in hiding and that he had two days previously bought a new batch of Dexadiazapine. I've already sent a sample of his blood off for toxicology. I'm pretty sure we're dealing with the same MO. The other six victims had high traces of strychnine in their bloodstreams." 

"Who would want to kill Guides?" a quiet voice asked, his too large eyes staring at the pale face of the victim.

"That's what we're going to find out, Chief."

Jim hadn't failed to notice how upset his Guide was at seeing the dead Guide. Jim could kick himself for bringing Blair to the morgue. He hated seeing death at the best of times and with everything else going on, seeing a dead Guide was something else he had to deal with.

"I'll have a preliminary report ready for you this afternoon," Dan said.

"Thanks, Dan, I appreciate that. Come on, Blair," Jim said to his Guide. "Let's get out of here."

They went back up to Major Crimes and Jim looked into the backgrounds of all the dead Guides. They needed information on where they were buying the supply of their drugs from. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon interviewing relatives of the victims. 

The victims' relatives were reticent at first to talk to a cop who was also a Sentinel, about their relative who had been trying to live a normal life and not become a 'slave' to a Sentinel. They weren't convinced by Blair whom they saw as in the shadow of his Sentinel. Blair did look a little subdued but he was still not a hundred per cent after Jim's forceful intrusion into his mind the day before. 

But also Blair was uneasy and quiet because he was sensing his Sentinel's unease. There was something bothering his Sentinel and it was making his manner irritating and irksome. He was a little abrupt with the people they spoke to, which was so unlike his Sentinel. He could be taciturn at times but he was always sympathetic and compassionate when he had to impart bad news to victims' families. There was definitely something wrong with his Sentinel. Blair wondered if he was still upset about the incident in the bonding room at the museum.

Blair was still deep in his reverie and hadn't realised that his Sentinel had finished his conversation with a victim's father and had stood up to leave.

"Now, Chief!" Jim said sharply.

Blair stood up quickly and followed his Sentinel to the door. 

At the door Jim shook the man's hand and left. 

"Are you alright, Jim?" Blair asked as they made their way to Jim's blue and white truck.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I had to tell you twice that we were leaving."

"Sorry, I was thinking," Blair replied contritely. 

"In future leave the thinking to me, I'm the Sentinel in this partnership."

Blair recoiled from the verbose way Jim was speaking to him. He almost said 'Yes, master' to Jim's tirade. Instead Blair bit his tongue and looked down at the ground. Blair wasn't sure what to do. There was definitely something wrong with his Sentinel. He wasn't sure how he could help him but there was no one he could turn to ask for help. 

Blair sat in Jim's truck and made himself as small as he could. They drove back to the PD in silence. Jim's bad mood was almost visible in the air; it was coming off of the Sentinel in waves. Blair's empathic abilities were being buffeted by the strong emotions in the close confines of the truck's interior. 

Jim had the constant feeling that he was being watched. He didn't know how he knew, it was just a strong feeling and it was extremely irritating. He didn't mean to take it out on his Guide, but Blair was always there and managed to catch the brunt of his anger.

As he drove Jim glanced at his Guide, who was looking disconsolate and dejected, and Jim's dark mood lifted.

"Sorry, Chief," Jim said and Blair jumped on hearing the Sentinel's voice in the quiet cab. "I didn't mean to take my anger out on you."

"That's what a Guide is for," Blair replied still looking down. "To help his Sentinel in all things, even if it is just to be a buffer for his anger."

"You deserve more than that. It's just…"

"Just what, my Sentinel?"

"I don't know, a feeling. Before we were called to the museum I felt something, it's like I'm being watched." Jim pushed the unease away. "I'll make it up to you tonight, my Guide." Jim said a playful smile on his lips. 

Blair could hear the lightening tone in his Sentinel's voice. For a moment Blair felt uneasy at the prospect of bonding with his Sentinel, but then he pushed the irrational thoughts away. The incident at the museum had been a one off, Jim would never do that to him again. Blair realised it had been a difficult couple of days and a night of bonding was exactly what they both needed to get themselves back in harmony with one another again.

Jim's lightening mood didn't last long though. Back in Major Crimes the detective took a call from the curator of the museum eager to know how the investigation into the art theft was going. This had been the wrong thing to say the Police detective who had spent the afternoon speaking to the loved ones of men and women who had died by taking a contaminated drug. Seven young lives extinguished when all they had been trying to do was get on with their lives, how they wanted to live them. And someone was more interested in the whereabouts of some overpriced painted canvases.

"The museum's thefts are not my only case, Mr Thompson." Jim said trying to keep hold of his temper.

"I appreciate that, but the 'thefts' as you put it, detective, are priceless works of art."

"Mr Thompson, I have just spent the better part of this afternoon talking to people who have lost people they cared about. I will give the thefts what time I can!!" the last few words were practically shouted down the phone line. They were so loud that the rest of Major Crimes stopped what they were doing and looked over towards the Sentinel's desk. 

"Jim," Blair whispered trying to get his agitated Sentinel's attention.

"Be quiet, Guide!" Jim warned and Blair immediately became quiet.

Jim put the phone down as the curator had hung up on him. Blair stood to go to the break room to get some coffee and give his Sentinel a few minutes to calm down.

"Where are you going? I didn't give you permission to leave, Guide."

"I…I…though…I…" Blair stammered. 

Jim grabbed Blair's wrist firmly but the Guide pulled back, his Sentinel was hurting him and his natural reaction was to try to stop that physical pain. Blair recoiled and pulled his wrist forcibly from his Sentinel's firm hold. Blair overcompensated and fell backwards unable to stop himself falling to the floor.

"Chief!" Jim exclaimed getting up to go to his Guide's side.

Everyone in Major Crimes was watching the scene unable to move. They couldn't believe the way the Sentinel was treating his Guide. They knew that sort of thing went on as other Sentinels treated their Guides as their personal property, but Jim had always treated Blair as an equal, a friend and partner. 

"I'm alright," Blair said as Jim helped him to his feet. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom," Blair added almost as a statement and partly asking for permission. 

"Okay," the Sentinel managed to say, too shocked by his own actions to speak.

Jim watched his Guide leave and then snapping out of his shock he started to follow.

"Jim, my office, now!!" a voice bellowed.

Jim turned to see the captain standing in his office doorway, his arms crossed in front of him. He turned to look at the form of his retreating Guide and then turned to look at his captain who had a look that said he had to be obeyed that instant. Reluctantly the detective walked toward his captain.

##########

"Jim, what the hell is going on with you?" Simon bellowed as soon as Jim was in his office and the door closed behind him.

Jim sank into a chair in front of his captain's desk.

"I don't know, Simon," the detective tried to articulate.

"Jim, I've never seen you treat Sandburg like you have these past few days. First at the museum when you practically frogmarched the kid out and just now you practically assaulted him."

"I…" but he didn't have any defence as he knew his friend was right.

The Sentinel was beginning to think that it might be better if Blair were kept away from him for the time being. His emotions were too volatile at the moment, too close to the surface. He could explode at the littlest thing and that was what was frightening him the most. He wasn't aware when the initial anger took over what he was doing. 

The Sentinel knew that a Guide didn't do well when he was separated from his Sentinel and would need a surrogate Sentinel to keep his empathic pathways open. But sending Blair away would be like punishing the Guide and he hadn't done anything wrong. No, this all belonged in his lap and he would have to deal with it.

Jim knew he needed help. He was a proud man but he was hurting his most precious possession, no, he told himself, his Guide didn't belong to him. What was wrong with him? Blair was his life and Jim knew he had to do whatever it took to put it right.

"Jim, I'm about a hair's breadth away from suspending you from duty."

"Simon, you can't. This is not, I'm not, it's not affecting my work. This is personal between me and my Guide."

"No, Jim, it's about you and Sandburg is caught in the crosshairs. Sort it out!"

"Yes, sir," Jim replied contritely.

"Dismissed," Simon stated and then turned back to the ever present paperwork on his desk. "I'll be watching," he added as his detective stood up to leave.

Jim nodded and left the captain's office as fast as he could. The Sentinel practically ran to the men's room. He found his Guide running his right wrist under the cold water tap. 

Blair didn't say anything when his Sentinel came into the room. He kept his eyes averted and looking down at the cascading water soothing the injured wrist.

"Let me look," Jim said as he came up beside his Guide.

"It's nothing," Blair replied in a quiet voice but couldn't look his Sentinel in the eye.

Jim moved his hand under the streaming water and gently took his Guide's hand in his own. Blair didn't stop him as he raised it out of the water to inspect the damage. The wrist was red and already swelling. Jim could plainly see his finger marks in the abused flesh. He stared at the wrist realising his own hand had done that damage.

"…out…come out…now, Jim," Jim was suddenly aware of his Guide's voice.

The Sentinel realised he had zoned. He had been staring at the injury he had caused and what he had done had overwhelmed him.

"Are you alright, my Sentinel?" Blair asked the concern evident on his expressive face.

Jim couldn't be prouder of his Guide at that moment or feel more blessed to have this man as his Guide. The Guide was still more concerned over his wellbeing than his own pain and uncertainty.

"I'm sorry, Chief," Jim said tears springing into his eyes. "I don't deserve you. I've done nothing but hurt you lately."

"Hey, Jim, it's nothing, come on it will be alright. I'm here for you."

"Oh, Chief," Jim said pulling his Guide close and crushing him to him, grateful for his quiet unconditional love and support. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"We will get through this," Blair replied with conviction sensing his Sentinel's distress. 

Blair tentatively reached towards his Sentinel's mind and briefly touched it, sending out feelings of reassurance, support and encouragement. Blair's empathy picked up emotions from his Sentinel of appreciation and gratefulness but fear and pain also lurked there.

"There's a first aid room on this floor. I'll bandage that wrist for you, Chief. Then we're going home."

"Really, Jim, it's nothing, the cold water from the faucet has done the trick."

"That wasn't a statement," Jim added with mock seriousness. 

Blair knew when a Sentinel would take no for an answer. 

Ten minutes later Blair's right wrist sported a white bandage for support. Jim had given his Guide two Tylenol for the pain and Blair was looking much better. It was now well past five o'clock and the detective decided that he had done enough work for the day. His Guide needed some pampering after the day he had had and that was his priority now. 

The Sentinel and Guide stopped on the way home for some groceries and then just before 6pm Jim unlocked the door to the loft and opened the door glad to be home.

Jim took a step inside and stopped in his tracks. Sat on the sofa in the lounge was a spotted jaguar that was casually licking its paw. Jim dropped the groceries he was carrying and reached for his gun. 

"Stay behind me, Chief," Jim demanded as he palmed his gun and pointed it at the large cat. /How did you arrest a spotted jaguar for home invasion?/ Jim thought.

Blair couldn't see what was going on in the apartment but he could feel Jim's fear and his need to protect him. Blair stayed behind his Sentinel knowing when not to get in the way of a Sentinel in Blessed Protector mode. 

The jaguar roared and Blair tried to look round the larger Sentinel shocked upon hearing the unexpected sound.

The jaguar leaped off the sofa and in two bounds it was through the open door to Blair's room. Jim followed it, his gun unwavering and pointed at the retreating cat. Jim followed the cat into Blair's room and was just in time to see a tail flick out of the open fire escape door. By the time the Sentinel had reached the open door the spotted jaguar was gone. 

Jim closed and locked the door, and then he stopped to sniff the air. There was a familiar odour in the air. Similar to something he had smelt before but he couldn't quite place it. Then he returned to the main living area. Blair had picked up the groceries the Sentinel had dropped and was in the kitchen putting the food away.

"Luckily I was carrying the eggs," Blair quipped indicating the slightly squashed groceries from Jim's dropped bag, as he put items away in the cupboards.

"There was a big cat," Jim needlessly stated.

"Spotted jaguar," Blair replied nonchalantly as he continued to put away the groceries, as if it had been an everyday occurrence. "I know I saw it."

"It was a spirit animal, it had to be. You don't get spotted jaguars running round Cascade," Jim stated.

"It's possible," Blair replied thoughtfully. "We've both manifested ourselves as our spirit animals. It's not hard to postulate that another Sentinel or Guide could do the same."

"But why here and why now?"

"I don't know," Blair replied. "Did you sense anything from the cat?"

"Nothing but a powerful mind. The cat, or the Sentinel or Guide behind them, is toying with us."

Jim didn't think it would take much to push him over the edge at the moment. That was what the Sentinel was afraid of. He was feeling jumpy with his unpredictable and volatile temper; he was scared for his Guide.

Blair made a lasagne for dinner and as it cooked he made a salad to go with it. As he moved around the kitchen Jim busied himself checking every lock and window in the apartment. The intruder had gotten in too easily.

"Dinner's ready," Blair called as he dished up their meal.

It was a few more minutes before Jim appeared and sat down at the kitchen table. 

"We need to talk," Jim said as he cut through the lasagne. "About what's been going on."

Blair didn't speak just continued with his meal.

"Talk to me, Chief."

"I don't know what to say," the Guide responded looking up at his Sentinel.

"You were scared of me," the Sentinel replied as he glanced at the bandaged wrist.

"For a moment," Blair replied honestly, knowing he couldn't lie to a Sentinel. Jim looked away ashamed. "I am worried about you, my Sentinel. You have not been yourself these past few days."

"I know, but I don't know what to do about it."

"Maybe you should see…" and Blair hesitated knowing his Sentinel would not like what he was going to say.

"A doctor," the Sentinel finished.

Blair nodded.

Neither spoke for a while. They continued to eat in silence, neither really enjoying their meal. Finally Blair took the half empty plates and started to clean up.

Jim didn't move he just sat at the table nursing a cup of coffee. At one time Blair thought his Sentinel had zoned when he didn't move, but he was just deep in thought.

Once the washing up was done and the kitchen tidy. Blair moved to his Sentinel's side and lightly put his hand on his shoulder. He lightly touched his Sentinel's mind indicating the need to bond.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you again."

"I'm sure," came the Guide's unhesitating response. "If there is a problem, we will get through it together as Sentinel and Guide."

Jim nodded and rose and together Sentinel and Guide went up to Jim's bedroom. Without hesitation Blair lay on the bed and opened his mind to his Sentinel. The Sentinel welcomed the call and settled down on the bed next to his Guide. He entered his Guide's mind and their thoughts merged. All troubles and problems were forgotten as they became one in the bond.

##########

PART 2

Jim stopped the blue and white truck and checked the vicinity with his senses. He'd received a tip-off from a source where a supply of the tainted drug was allegedly going to be sold that morning. 

Jim looked at his Guide; Blair was looking out the window of his truck, deep in concentration as he looked for anyone that looked like an intended supplier. They had bonded for a long time the previous night and had then both had slept very well. Jim felt mellow and calm and Blair looked well and rested. It was almost as if the last few days had never happened. But one look at Blair's bandaged wrist was more than sobering. Jim still felt extreme guilt over what he had done to his Guide. Blair was his life, how could he even contemplate hurting him, let alone actually physically doing it.

"Can you see anyone?" Blair asked throwing Jim out of his thoughts.

Using his Sentinel vision Jim did a visual check. They were parked on the road next to a grassy area. At the bottom of the grassy area a river meandered under a small bridge. The bridge was in shadow but Jim caught a slight movement. A man was standing under the bridge; Jim knew it was the drug dealer.

"He's here," Jim said starting to get out of the truck. "You stay here, Chief."

"No way! Jim, I'm your back-up. What if you have problems with your senses?"

"It's one thing for you to accompany me to a crime scene after the fact; it's another for you to face a perp head on."

"I'll stand behind you the entire time."

"No, Chief. You will stay in the truck. That is an order!"

"Fine, fine." Blair replied, annoyance evident in his voice.

Blair wouldn't look at Jim; he crossed his arms in front of him and looked out of the passenger side's window. Jim knew he was in trouble but he wouldn't see his Guide in any sort of danger.

"This won't take long."

But Blair didn't reply instead he sat resolute and unmoving.

Jim half smiled to himself and thought about stubborn Guides.

Jim closed the driver's door and moved off, concentrating on the supplier who had potential drugs on him that could kill Guides, Guides like Blair his beloved Guide. With that in mind the Sentinel moved steadily forward.

The dealer checked both entrances to the bridge he stood under. He was nervous, as anyone would be selling illegal drugs of any description. Even though the drug he sold helped Guides, he'd heard some bad things about some of the drugs that were circulating at the moment. He'd always got his supply from the same supplier who had a good reputable reputation. He was just supplying a commodity, it wasn't his fault that Guides needed it or if there were some bad batches going round. It wasn't his problem. He had to eat and make a living like the next person.

That was the rationale that Marc Bromley used to sleep at night. 

The dealer saw Jim as he moved towards the span of the bridge. The dealer looked at a potential customer for a second but instinctively knew he was a cop and started to back up. The detective knew he had been made.

"Cascade PD!!" he shouted producing his badge. "Freeze!"

The man continued to back up and then made a break for it. He ran out of the other side of the bridge and continued to run. The grassy area continued along the river and Jim followed the man. Jim was fit and he soon began to gain ground on the younger man. Marc hazard a glance over his shoulder and saw the cop right on his tail. He didn't have much time. He removed his stash from his jacket pocket and threw it into the river. Jim cursed as he saw the stash hit the surface of the water but he kept after the perp. If the evidence was lost so be it, the dealer of the drug would be off the streets and that was more important.

Jim continued the pursuit and continued to close on the man. He could hear the dealer wheezing like a steam train as the detective finally tackled him to the ground. He was too exhausted to put up a struggle and within moment he was cuffed and being read his rights. 

Catching his breath himself for a moment. Jim got the dealer on his feet and they started off back along the river. He phoned for a cruiser to rendezvous with him so the suspect could be transported to the precinct. First Jim wanted to see if he could locate the stash of drugs. As they neared the spot where the stash had been throw into the water, Jim couldn't help but smile at the scene. Blair was stood on the river bank dripping wet but holding the stash of drugs in his hand.

"Chief!" Jim admonished.

"Sorry I disobeyed you but I saw you running after the suspect. Before I knew what I was doing I was running after you. I saw him throw something in the river and I thought it would be evidence. The contents are still dry," Blair added hoping his Sentinel wouldn't be angry with him for disobeying a direct order from his Sentinel.

"You did good, Chief," Jim replied. "The river's not all that deep but you look, well, soaked."

"The river's bottom was slippier than I thought," Blair replied with a grin.

Jim wanted to be angry with his Guide, that he could have hit his head or even drowned, but he was just relieved that his Guide was okay. A Police cruiser appeared and Jim flagged it down. Two officers soon had the dealer in custody. 

"First thing first, we go home so you can change."

"I'll soon dry out," Blair added, knowing his Sentinel wanted to question the suspect as soon as possible. 

"You'll catch your death of cold and besides you need a shower. That river water is not exactly fresh smelling."

"You'd better dial it down in the truck then," Blair replied as they walked back to where Jim had left his truck. Blair's trainers squeaked and squelched with every step he took.

##########

Within an hour they were back at the PD, after a detour back to the loft where Blair had showered and changed. The Sentinel was glad to have his normal sweet smelling Guide again. 

Jim walked into the interrogation room and sat down opposite the man he had arrested earlier. Jim didn't say a word as he placed a folder down in front of him and then opened it. The suspect looked at Jim and then the folder and then back up at Jim.

"Marc Bromley, aged twenty-nine," Jim began reading from the file. 

"You got nothing one me, cop," the man retorted.

Jim didn't look up instead he kept reading from the file. But the Sentinel could hear the man's heart spiking and he swallowed nervously. 

"You've been busted for possession and selling drugs before," Jim stated as he flicked through the file.

"I sell a commodity to the needy. The Guides need it."

"Do the Guides also need to die?"

"What you talking about cop. The Guides wouldn't buy the drug if they didn't need it."

Jim could tell the man was telling the truth. 

"Guides are dying."

"Tell it to someone who cares," the dealer replied coldly. He took a breath. "Listen, I heard some rumours but I don't know nothing about any dead Guides," the supplier replied trying to cover himself.

"Where do you get your supply from?" Jim demanded his icy blue eyes now boring into the man. "I want a name."

"Oh man, you can't ask me to do that. You know the score. If he finds out I talked he'll kill me."

"You either give me a name or you go down for manslaughter. They tested the drugs you had on you. It had traces of strychnine in it and enough to kill a person many times over. You're selling drugs to Guides that will kill them."

"I didn't know, I swear."

Jim knew the supplier was telling the truth, he didn't know or didn't care, but the detective needed to know who was manufacturing the drug.

"His name!" Jim said firmly.

Marcus head dropped into his hands as he fought with what the cop was asking. He didn't care about doing the right thing. His only thoughts were for self preservation. He wanted to live.

"So far seven Guides have died from a poison called strychnine that is being put in the Dexadiazapine. You're looking at life already, if more Guides die, you'll never get out."

"You can't pin it all on me."

"Watch me," Jim replied his face expressionless, his eyes hard and unrelenting. He was playing hardball but he didn't care. He kept thinking of his Guide. Blair had used the drug for ten years; if he had ever used a batch of contaminated Dexadiazapine during those years then the Sentinel might still have been without his Guide and soul mate. Sentinels needed their Guides and Guides needed Sentinels whether some admitted to that fact or not. Jim wanted those Guides to be alive to choose whether to bond to a Sentinel or not.

"I have a Guide," Jim stated forcefully, saying the words as if he was chewing on gravel, he said them so emotively. "Before he became my Guide he used the Dexadiazapine. I'll only ask you once more. His name!!"

The dealer cursed and then cursed some more before coming to the conclusion that he had little choice. The cop wouldn't let him go until he had what he wanted. The cop was a Sentinel. That made sense, but was typical of his luck. Sentinels were protective of their Guides, any Guides. Mark knew he was damned if he did and damned if he didn't.

"Eric Anslow," came the faint name, barely audible, but Jim heard it clearly.

"Where does he make the drug?"

"I don't know, I swear. He always meets me. He's not stupid, man."

Jim smiled, the man was telling the truth. Now he had a name.

##########

After concluding his interview with the dealer Jim started investigating the name he'd been given. It didn't take him long to discover who Eric Michael Anslow was. A former pharmaceutical entrepreneur whose company had gone into liquidation when another drug it had manufactured had caused deformities in children. Jim was making phone calls and was soon getting a solid profile of the suspect.

Jim glanced up to ask his Guide something forgetting that he was at Rainier University that afternoon taking a class on the Criminology course he was studying. Jim had even let his Guide take the bus to the university, even though he had been anxious the entire time and of course he had insisted his Guide phone him the minute he got there. Blair took it all as par the course of being a Sentinel's Guide. Blair would be finished in about another hour and fifteen minutes. Jim planned to be there to pick him up. One journey on a bus was more than enough for the Sentinel's nerves to take in any one day.

Jim's phone rang.

"Detective Ellison."

"Hello, this is Detective Martin Handley from Narcotics."

"Yes, Detective Handley," Jim replied, he recognised the name and that he was a solid cop but also wondering why he was phoning him.

"One of my snitches contacted me and told me some information about a high class art thief that is in town. I checked and discovered the art theft at the museum and that you are on the case. Word is she did the heist at the museum."

"She? Have you got a name?" Jim asked.

"Yes. Her name's Alex Barnes. I hope that helps you with your case."

"Thank you, I'll owe you one if it pans out."

"I'm just glad to help a fellow detective. We're all after the same goal after all."

Jim hung up and checked into Alex Barnes. It was an enlightening experience, she always managed to stay one step ahead of the authorities. They suspected her of multiple art thefts here in the US, and also in Europe as well, but no evidence to nail her. She was either very good or very lucky.

Jim checked the local hotels and found she was staying at the Hyett Cascade Regency. Only the best for Alex Barnes or so it seemed.

Jim checked his watch he had twenty minutes to pick his Guide up. Then he wanted to meet this Alex Barnes in person. It didn't hurt her to know that the Police were checking into her movements whilst she was in Cascade.

Jim picked up his Guide and then they drove to the Hyett Cascade Regency. Jim showed the receptionist his gold shield and was informed that Ms Barnes was currently out. She had a reservation in the dining room for 8pm. Jim planned to return then to speak to her. 

So Sentinel and Guide went back to the loft. Blair moved around the kitchen preparing an evening meal all the while telling his Sentinel about his lecture. Jim fired up his Police laptop and was continuing to do research on both Alex Barnes and Eric Anslow. He had two very important cases going on at the same time and he needed results on both of them. The Eric Anslow case was more important in his mind, lives were at stake. The art theft was more political, the mayor not wanting Cascade to look bad at the loss of such priceless works of art including his own. The more he found out about Alex Barnes the more Jim wanted to find the evidence to convict her. She always had an iron clad alibi whenever paintings were stolen, if there was evidence to find the Sentinel would find it.

Jim glanced up to see what his Guide was doing. Blair was still talking and Jim was half listening to him. He wasn't sure what he was cooking but it smelled divine and something fishy by the tantalising smell mingling in the air.

They had eaten the lemon and rosemary crusted fish fillets that Blair had cooked, the kitchen was now cleaned and tidy and it was gone 7pm. Jim said he had some Police business to attend to. Blair was tired but never too tired to help his Sentinel in any way he could. Within fifteen minutes they were driving to the hotel. Jim flashed his badge to the young woman greeting people at the entrance to the restaurant. And the detective and Guide were shown to Alex Barnes' table.

The restaurant was busy with numerous guests sat at tables and waiters and waitresses milling around and taking care of the clientele. 

"Alex Barnes," Jim said not asking a question, he knew what she looked like from the research he had done on her, but wanting her to acknowledge her identity. He knew she was a Sentinel but without a Guide, so she must be taking the Famminopan drug. 

"Yes," she replied looking up from the prawn cocktail starter in front of her. There was a moment's widening of eyes as she saw the detective, but she soon composed herself again.

"Detective Ellison," he said showing her his badge.

She didn't falter an iota, instead she smiled and didn't hesitate and indicated for him to sit down at her table. She looked at Blair.

"My Guide," Jim explained but not telling her his Guide's name.

"Ah, you're a Sentinel."

Jim didn't acknowledge her statement. Blair sat down next to his Sentinel and they both looked at the woman. She had blonde hair to just below her shoulders with large striking blue eyes and full sensuous lips. 

"Would you like some wine?" she said picking up a green tinted bottle. "It's very good. The hotel's special."

"I'm on duty," Jim replied.

"Of course," she replied smugly putting the bottle back down again.

"Maybe you'd like to order something to eat. The steak is very good. I can vouch for it personally."

"Thank you, but we've already eaten," Blair added genially.

Jim looked at his Guide but didn't speak, the look would wither some people, but Blair knew it meant to be quiet and let Jim the detective do his job. 

Alex didn't miss the look that passed from Sentinel to his Guide. She hadn't lived the life she had without the ability to size people up and quickly. This was a different kind of Sentinel and Guide partnership. Most Guides wouldn't ever speak unless their Sentinels allowed them too. They were more than often contrite with heads bowed. This Guide was confident and had walked up to the table beside his Sentinel and not behind him as she would have expected. 

The waiter approached then and there was silence as he took away the starter and put the main course down in front of her. Alex immediately cut into her steak and started to eat it.

"Oh very good," she murmured.

Jim thought that if she was taking the Sentinel drug, it wasn't affecting her. When he had taken it, food had been bland and tasteless.

"Why are you in Cascade?" Jim asked.

Alex chewed for a few moments and then swallowed. "For the steak of course, it is very good," she added smiling broadly and making little moaning sounds as she ate.

Alex was looking at Jim intently as she continued to eat her meal. "You really should try this," she added between bites.

Jim was silent as he watched her. Blair was looking from Sentinel to Sentinel and back again. Something was going on between them. He cast his empathy out towards Alex and felt, oh, Blair blushed a little at what he felt. She was turned on by his Sentinel. Blair picked up Jim's feelings and blushed even more. He was feeling exactly the same emotion, desire and lust was coming off both of them. 

Jim could smell the expensive perfume and sensed the pheromones in the air, and knew they were both coming from Alex Barnes. He also knew they were the same odours he had detected at the museum. She had been there and she had been the one who had stolen the artwork.

The Sentinel also knew that Alex knew that he had connected her to the museum. Why else would a Cascade detective approach her? The pheromones were overwhelming and he could think of nothing else but this woman in front of him. She was teasing him, licking her lips, taking longer than she needed to put the fork in her mouth. She had asparagus tips with her steak and she stopped to pick one up and put it in her mouth, sucking on the end. Every gesture was meant to be provocative and it was working.

But then Jim felt distress from his Guide. He managed to turn his eyes away from the woman and see his Guide was looking at him with concern. Blair's mind briefly touched his, full of concern and apprehension. Jim sent back feelings of thanks and assurance that he was fine.

"There was a break-in at the museum two nights ago," Jim stated. "Where were you between 8pm and midnight?"

"In my hotel room."

"Can anyone corroborate your whereabouts?"

"No, I was alone. I had only flown in from Europe the day before. The jetlag you see. I was asleep early, tired from the long journey. I didn't have any male company or anything." Jim's eyebrows rose at that statement and why she had said it. "I'm a good girl," she replied picking up another asparagus tip and sucking suggestively on the end.

"Why are you in Cascade, Ms Barnes?"

"To visit some friends. They live in Seattle and I'm planning to see them soon."

"Why not fly straight to Seattle."

"The flight was diverted at the last minute. Fog I believe. So I decided to stay here for a few days, get over the jetlag before going on to Seattle."

Jim was trying to read her but she was as cool as a cucumber. 

"Thank you," Jim said standing. "Don't leave town."

"I have no intention of doing that," she replied, reaching for the dessert menu. "I just fancy something really sinful with cream for dessert," she stated as Jim and Blair started to walk away.

Jim didn't look back, he and Blair continued to walk out of the restaurant.

@@@@@@@@@

Jim walked back to his truck deep in thought. Inside he was at war with himself. Part of him, the cop part, wanted to arrest Alex Barnes as he knew that she was a thief. The other part of him, the Sentinel half, was being drawn to the woman, her Sentinel pheromones were intoxicating to him.

"Jim…Jim…" his Guide's voice, and a gentle hand on his arm, brought the detective back to the present. "Are you alright? I thought you had zoned for a moment."

"I'm fine, Chief," Jim replied but couldn't help but draw his Guide into a close embrace. He inhaled his Guide's herbal shampoo, the smell of his skin, his Blair-ness and became centred again; replacing the female Sentinel's scent with the essence that was his Guide. "Thank you."

"For what?" Blair asked confused.

"For being my Guide."

"I'm the one who is grateful. Taking that Guide drug for so long I realise now that I risked my life every time I took it. I was just lucky that none of the drug I managed to obtain was ever tainted. When I think of those poor Guides."

"We'll get him, Chief," the Sentinel promised. Without losing contact with his Guide and enjoying the soothing proximity his closeness afforded him. Jim fished inside his jacket for his phone. The hit the speed dial number and waited for it to connect. "Hi, Simon, Jim, I need a search warrant."

Within an hour a search warrant had been delivered to Jim at the hotel. Jim didn't waste a minute and was soon knocking on the door to Alex Barnes' hotel room. 

The door opened to reveal Alex Barnes smiling broadly. Her hair was tumbled on her head, one piece hanging down which she twisted in a finger, even that was sexy act and provocative. She had changed into a black negligee that left very little to the imagination.

"I was expecting you," she said to Jim in a sultry voice, a large and satisfied smile on her face.

Jim was momentarily stunned. The search warrant forgotten in his hand. The odour of female Sentinel pheromones was thick in the air. 

"Jim," said the Guide's voice. "Dial it down. Focus on my voice." Blair stroked the Sentinel's back up and down trying to get him to focus.

"Oh, you brought your little friend with you," Alex replied looking down at Blair derisively.

"He's my Guide," Jim replied, using Blair as his focal point to push aside the overwhelming stimuli that was assaulting the Sentinel in him. The Sentinel drive to take this woman and mate with her. He put the strong feelings to the side and focused on the steady influence of his Guide. 

"I'm not into threesomes," Alex replied.

"This is business, not pleasure," Jim retorted showing her the search warrant.

"Oh," she replied "you'd better come in then."

Alex turned and left the door open. She reached for a robe and watched as Jim searched through the room. The detective didn't know what he was looking for. Tools of the trade, something incriminating from the museum. Jim didn't think that Alex would be that sloppy, but he wanted her to know that he was on to her. The Sentinel in him rose again at that thought; he wanted desperately to be on top of Alex. Jim took a deep breath and pushed it aside and focused on the job at hand. Blair stood near his Sentinel ready to help him at a moment's need.

"How do you stand that?" Alex suddenly asked.

"What?" Jim asked turning a little to look at the woman wondering what she was referring to. 

Alex was stood leaning against the wall, her arms folded in front of her. She was looking at Blair with distaste.

"That," she said indicating Blair with a nod of her head. "He's like a lost puppy following you round, in your personal space."

"He's being a good Guide," Jim replied. "Where's your Guide?"

The female Sentinel looked away for a moment. "I did have one, once, many years ago. She was…delicate…she died." For a moment there was an ounce of softness to Alex's tone of voice but then it was gone. "I realised I didn't need the Sentinel drug or a Guide anymore. I've not had one since."

"All Sentinels need Guides," Blair added sympathetically. "To help with the senses."

"Only the weak ones," Alex countered.

"You're wrong," Blair added. "Jim is the strongest Sentinel I know."

"It's alright, Chief, you don't need to defend me."

Jim found a small black leather case, when he unzipped it there were dozens of photographs inside.

"What are these?" Jim asked.

"Just some photographs of a ruin I took when I was on vacation," Alex replied indifferently but Jim could hear her heartbeat increase. They were important and meant something to her.

The pictures were of some sort of temple, ruinous and overgrown with vines and verdant plants. There were outside shots and then numerous ones from inside from all angles. There were strange pictographs and drawings on the internal walls.

Jim was looking at the pictures distantly and then the more he looked the more they started to make sense.

"It's a Temple for Sentinels and Guides," Jim stated suddenly.

"A what?" Blair asked as he looked at his Sentinel who had a strange far away look on his face.

"It's a temple where Sentinels went to be with their Guides," Jim replied.

"How do you know this?" Blair asked his Sentinel and then glanced over towards the female Sentinel. Alex was stood motionless watching them and listening to everything they said.

"I just do," Jim replied glancing over at the impassive Alex.

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose; a headache was starting to form behind his eyes. Constantly dialling down Alex's nearness was affecting him and wearing him down. Jim concluded his search as quickly as he could. He found nothing of importance. 

"Satisfied," Alex stated angrily.

"For now," Jim replied starting to walk to the room's door taking the portfolio of photographs with him.

"My photographs," the female Sentinel said almost bemused.

"I'm hanging on to them for evidence," Jim explained lamely.

"Why?"

"Because I can," Jim said with a sneer as if that was enough of an explanation and then he closed the door behind himself and his Guide.

Alex stood where she was for a few moments. Alex had felt the pull to mate as soon as she had arrived in Cascade. She had been in heat for days searching for the right Sentinel to take to bed. She had followed her Sentinel instincts which had led her to the Sentinel detective. She had been watching him, waiting for the right moment, playing and teasing him. She knew the Sentinel was meant to be with her. The Guide was in the way, and it hadn't escaped her attention that the Sentinel had not once mentioned the Guide's name in her presence, but he didn't matter, the Guide was expendable. She had killed before and could easily kill again. Let them learn about the Temple, maybe then the Sentinel would come to her freely. Alex walked into the bathroom intent on having a long luxurious bath. She was a patient person and could wait for the Sentinel to come to her willingly. 

##########

At the loft, Jim and Blair sat round the kitchen table. The photographs they had taken from Alex's hotel room spread out in front of them. The hieroglyphs on the wall were of particular interest to Blair. Whilst in high school he had had an interest in archaeology and anthropology, his life choice had meant he had been unable to do anything about his interest. Maybe one day he had often told himself. Now his main interest was in his Sentinel and being able to help him, going to school to study criminology was more than enough for him.

As Blair stared at the odd pictograms and shapes on the wall they slowly started to make sense to him. Jim was still looking at the pictures but he was dismissing them.

"They're just pictures, Chief," Jim stated. "Interesting only if you like ancient history and ruinous things. I'm more interested in why Alex had them." 

"No, Jim, they're more than that," Blair countered looking up from the photographs to look his Sentinel in the eye.

"Look at them, Jim, really look at them," the Guide insisted.

Jim raised his eyebrows but did as his Guide suggested. Staring at the hieroglyphs Jim saw shapes, swirls, raised symbols all carved out of stone. He took a moment to marvel at the workmanship. They would have taken a long time to fashion with the primitive tools of the day. Then the Sentinel stopped thinking, the symbols were mesmerising, as if they wanted, needed, to speak to him.

"That symbol means Sentinel," Jim stated. "How did I know that?" he asked incredulous.

"The same way I know that symbol," Blair said pointing to a squiggly symbol on the photograph "means Guide." There was a sparkle in his voice as he began to realise what it all meant. "These are messages for ancient Sentinels and their Guides, but only Sentinels and Guides can read them."

"But why did Alex have them?"

"She's a Sentinel so she can understand them too. Who knows, maybe she stole the photographs from another Sentinel."

Jim had to concede that that was possible. It was getting late and the Sentinel was tired, his headache hadn't gone and it was slowly getting worse. Jim moved to the bathroom to do his nightly ablutions. He climbed the staircase to his bedroom, going by his Guide who was still poring over the photographs, making notes and totally absorbed in them.

"Chief," Jim called down. His head was throbbing and he needed his Guide to bond. There was no answer. "Guide!!" the Sentinel shouted his head throbbing as he spoke.

"Yeah, Jim," a distracted voice drifted up from below.

"I need to bond," Jim replied.

"Oh right, yeah, right, bond. Can I just have five minutes to finish this? These photographs are fascinating."

"I need to bond now, Guide. That wasn't a request!!"

Within moments Blair was climbing the stairs to his Sentinel's bedroom.

"I'm sorry, my Sentinel," Blair said contritely. "I was distracted. Please forgive me," there was remorse and a little fear in Blair's voice as he sat on the edge of the bed and took his shoes off. 

Jim regretted his harsh words, his Guide was still jumpy and became withdrawn very easily. 

"It's alright, my Guide. Come here," Jim said his tone mellow and gentle.

Blair smiled as he lay down fully clothed next to his Sentinel. Jim's mind sought his younger Guide's mind waiting for permission to enter and Blair unreservedly allowed him. Jim sighed as Sentinel and Guide immersed themselves in the bond.

##########

PART 3

Next morning Jim was sat at his desk in Major Crimes, a huge smile on his face. He was feeling wonderful. His headache had gone, he felt rested and his Sentinel abilities were at optimum thanks to the bonding with his Guide the previous night.

Blair returned a few minutes later with hot coffee. Jim inhaled the aroma and sighed with contentment.

"Are you alright, my Sentinel?" Blair asked, his Sentinel was uncharacteristically grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I feel wonderful Chief and it's all thanks to you. My senses have never been so primed and focused. Before you came into my life, my life wasn't worth living, the Sentinel drug desensitised everything, even a cup of coffee had no aroma or taste."

Blair took a sip of his coffee and sympathised, trying to imagine a world with no taste or smell. 

"But now I can appreciate the simple things in life, like a good cup of coffee." Jim took a sip of break room coffee and grimaced. "Not such a good cup of coffee," he amended as Blair smiled. "But coffee anyway."

Jim went back to writing up his notes on the meeting with Alex Barnes at the restaurant and in her hotel room the previous evening. Blair was sat next to his Sentinel, his laptop in front of him. He had scanned all the photographs they had taken from Alex Barnes and they were now available to look at on his laptop. He also was doing research via the internet on ancient Sentinel and Guide temples. It was amazing just how many ancient temples there were that littered the world.

They had both been hard at it for a few hours when Jim received a phone call; his search warrant had come through for the house that he suspected to be Eric Anslow's drugs lab. Jim was on his feet before he had finished the phone call.

"We're rolling, Chief," Jim said as he started for the door not even waiting for his Guide. Blair powered down his laptop and ran to catch up with his Sentinel as he entered the elevator. Jim held the door open for his Guide to enter.

"Where we going, Jim?" Blair asked.

"To catch a killer," Jim replied. 

The door closed and the elevator started to descend.

##########

The one storey house at 256 Claremont was at the end on a long circular drive in the suburbs. It was in an affluent area and had a long gravel drive that was surrounded by trees.

"Not your usual place for a drugs lab," Blair replied.

"No," Jim replied. "But my contacts swear that this is where he makes the Guide drug and the illegal drugs business is a lucrative market, Chief."

Blair couldn't argue with that. The Sentinel scanned the area over the large twin gates and in the grounds up to the house. There was silence, nothing, no heart beats and no security of any description. Not even a security camera to be seen anywhere. The detective still wanted to check the house out. 

Jim didn't like it. It was too quiet. Blair was looking at Jim as he continued to scan the area. Jim stood and started to skirt round the circumference of the fence. Jim wasn't easily put off. They came to a likely spot where they could climb the fence and then move under the cover of trees to the house. Jim turned to his Guide, a strange sixth sense telling him to leave the Guide outside.

"I think I want you to stay out here, Chief."

"No way, man. I'm your Guide. I know the risks."

"Do you really?"

"Yes, of course I do. I'm the Guide to a Sentinel who's a cop. It's hardly a no-brainer."

"It's just that if something happened to you…" Jim couldn't finish the sentence.

"Jim, if something happens, it's likely to happen to both of us, so what's the problem."

The Sentinel couldn't argue with that logic.

"Okay, Chief, but you do exactly what I tell you to."

"Like when don't I," Blair scoffed but he had a mischievous smile on his face.

"When do I tell you what to do?"

"Like all the time. Like last night when you wanted to bond. 'I need to bond now, Guide. That wasn't a request'." Blair lowered his voice trying to emulate his Sentinel but his tone was jocular and light.

Jim raised his eyebrows at his Guide. Other Sentinels didn't have to endure their Guides talking back to them, no their Guides were too frightened to speak. He wouldn't have Blair any other way. Jim gave his Guide a gentle clip round the ear.

"Get moving," he said.

Blair moved forward a smile on his face. They soon climbed the security fence and ran towards the house, the trees covering them. Jim's senses were alert skirting their perimeter, but everything was quiet. They reached the back of the house and everything was still quiet. Jim cast his senses into the house but found they couldn't penetrate. He tried again but found they were being blocked. Casting out his hearing he sensed a gentle hissing sound.

"White noise generator," he whispered to Blair.

"Blocking your senses?" Blair whispered back and Jim nodded. "It's probably standard for someone who has a drugs lab in his house."

They moved to the back door. It was locked. If it had been open Jim would have high tailed it out of there. Jim soon made short work of the lock and then they were inside the house. The door opened into a spacious kitchen. There was washing up in the sink and a coffee maker was gurgling away. Jim senses still couldn't penetrate beyond the white noise hissing gently. Jim drew his gun and started to move slowly forward, Blair at his back. 

"Can you smell that?" Jim whispered.

"No, what is it?"

"I don't know something sickly, sweet."

"Where's it coming from? Can you tell?"

"No, it's everywhere."

They continued to move through the house, going from room to room. There was no sign of anything or anyone. The house seemed deserted. Then they both heard a noise below them. 

"Basement," Blair whispered and the detective nodded.

They carried on searching until they came to a door. When Jim opened it, there were steps leading downwards. A light was on and the sickly, sweet smell was even stronger as it permeated from the open door.

Jim started down the staircase, alert with his gun poised ready. He didn't see the shadow move to his right. Before he could react a syringe was in his arm and its contents were injected into him. He didn't have time to react and its effects were instantaneous. The Sentinel fell forward and fell down the remainder of the steps. His gun falling out of his hand and clattering away.

"Jim!!" Blair screamed and ran down the stairs to his Sentinel's side. 

Jim lay unmoving on the floor. Blair knelt down beside him and checked him out. He was unconscious but he was still breathing.

"So long cop," came a harsh voice from the shadows on the staircase. Blair glanced round but the door to the basement closed and he heard a click as the key was turned in the lock. They were locked in but he didn't care about that. All he cared about was his fallen Sentinel.

"Jim, can you hear me? Speak to me, man."

There was no response. Blair didn't know what to do. 

Blair rolled Jim onto his side slightly so he could reach inside his jacket for his cellphone. He managed to grasp it and pull it out. The front of the phone was smashed, probably from when he had impacted with the hard basement floor. Blair flipped it open but there was no signal, he wasn't sure whether the phone was broken or there wasn't a signal because they were below ground. 

Blair looked round hopeful for a phone, but couldn't see one. It was definitely a lab, maybe he could use some chemicals on the lock to get them out. Blair wasn't sure he could move Jim, or carry him up the stairs. There was a small window but it was too small to crawl through. They were too far from the road for anyone to hear him if he called for help.

Jim groaned and moved a little. Blair went back to his Sentinel and knelt beside him. 

"Hey, Jim, easy there."

Jim's eyes opened and his head rose up from the floor. Blair gasped when he saw his Sentinel's eyes. The whites were heavily bloodshot, making his pale blue eyes look even paler and stand out vividly. The blue eyes focused on Blair, but Blair shivered, they weren't the eyes of his Sentinel. A low growl emanated from the Sentinel. Blair could feel waves of anger and rage coming from his Sentinel. Blair couldn't help it he felt afraid.

"Jim, my Sentinel, please. It's okay. It's just me, Blair, your Guide." 

Jim rose up on all fours his eyes locked onto Blair. Blair started to back up away from the Sentinel. Before he knew it a wall was behind his back and he couldn't move any further. The Sentinel stood, not once did his unblinking eyes leave Blair's form. Slowly the Sentinel advanced. The rage and fury emanating from him was increasing, the Guide felt it buffeting his mind, he put up every defence he could to stop the feelings pervading his mind.

"Jim, stop, you don't know what you're doing," Blair said in his most soothing Guide voice.

Jim slowly advanced on the Guide and there was nothing Blair could do about it. Blair feared for his life as the man who was now a stranger got ever closer to him.

##########

Pale blue eyes opened and saw the night sky. Everything was quiet and calm. There was something, he knew there was something wrong, no something was missing. He sat up and had to wait a moment for the world to stop moving. Nausea clawed at his stomach, so he took a couple of deep breaths. More alert and more aware he looked around and saw that there was grass, trees and a small duck pond nearby. 

Something was missing but he couldn't remember what. Jim Ellison realised he was lying on top of a park bench. He moved his legs off the bench, then moved his hands up to his face. As he did so he realised there was blood on his hands. He checked himself but didn't think it was his own blood, but he wasn't sure whose blood it was. 

He searched his jacket but his cellphone wasn't there. Gingerly he stood up and started to walk away, staggering the first few steps but then gaining more bearing as the dizziness abated.

The Sentinel moved through the park to the exit and looked for help. He saw a payphone and prayed that it still worked and hadn't been vandalised. He dialled 911 and asked for Simon Banks of Major Crimes to meet him at the payphone. He gave the dispatcher the number and then hung up. He sank to the floor, too confused and tired to move again.

Jim slipped into sleep and it didn't seem long before Simon was shaking his shoulders and rousing him.

"Man you look like hell," Simon said. "What the hell happened to you?"

Jim had to dial his hearing down, Simon's voice boomed in his ears.

"I don't know. I was...there was..." Jim couldn't remember where he'd been last or what he had been doing.

"Where's Blair?" Simon asked looking round, knowing the Guide wouldn't be far away.

"Blair?" Jim asked.

"Yes Blair, you know, your Guide, five feet eight, long curly brown hair, blue eyes."

"Blair!!!" Simon could detect the panic in Jim's voice. "God, Simon, where's Blair?" Jim's voice was getting panickier by the moment. 

"Calm down, Jim. What do you remember last?"

Jim leaned on the payphone's glass walls to keep him upright as he thought over what he remembered. Willing himself to remember.

"I got a phone call, a tip as to the whereabouts of Eric Anslow. Blair and I left and went to a house. We went inside to investigate. I felt something prick my arm and then there was..."

"What Jim? What do you remember?"

"Rage, Simon, I remember seeing Blair in front of me but there was nothing but rage. Oh God, Simon, there's blood on my hands. It's Blair's blood, I know it is."

"Listen, Jim," Simon said forcefully.

But Jim wasn't listening; his eyes were focused on the congealed blood on his hands. The captain grasped his detective's upper arms and slightly shook the distressed Sentinel.

"Jim, you have to concentrate. We have to find Blair."

Jim looked into his captain's eyes and even in the illumination from the street lights Simon could see that his friend's pupils were dilated. Indicating that he had been more than likely drugged.

"We went to; I know the address Simon it's on Claremont."

Simon helped Jim to his car and then they sped off, Simon's siren and light flashing. The captain knew his friend needed to be in a hospital but he also knew he needed to find his Guide. Simon wasn't sure yet what was going on. Jim had been off his game the past few days. He had seen him treat Blair like he would never have expected him to treat his Guide. Blair had looked almost afraid on occasion. And now Blair was missing and Jim had blood on his hands. Simon couldn't help but glance at those bloody hands. The captain was sure that Jim would never intentionally hurt his Guide but things were definitely not all what they should be at the moment.

They sped to Claremont and Jim pointed out the house. Everything was in darkness, there were no lights on anywhere in the large house. Jim cast his senses out, though he wasn't sure how effective they were, but he could detect no signs of life in the house.

Jim wouldn't allow himself to contemplate the connotations of that.

Simon sped up and rammed his car through the centre of the two gates. They gave easily and the car sped along the gravel drive to the front of the house. As soon as the car stopped, Jim was out of it and speeding for the front door. He reached for his gun. It was gone and he remembered losing it in the basement. He reached for his back-up piece in its ankle holster and was glad that it was still there. Jim reached the front door first and in one kick it sprung open. He reached for the light switch just inside the door and the lights came on. 

The large hallway was empty. He checked the rooms either side of the hall, with Simon. Then Jim saw the door to the basement and it triggered another memory.

"The basement, Simon, we went down into the basement."

The door's lock was smashed. The door jamb splintered. It looked like it had been kicked from the inside. The light switch was on the wall next to the door. Jim flipped it and the light came on below the stairs. He made his way down, Simon a step behind him. The room was empty. The lab that had been there previously had been packed up and was gone.

Jim stopped suddenly and sank to his knees. He started to cry uncontrollably. Shocked Simon moved up behind his detective to see what had suddenly distressed him so much.

"Jim?"

Jim was staring down at a large pool of congealed blood on the floor.

"What have I done!" he screamed. "Blair!! Blair!!"

"Jim, it's okay, we'll figure this out."

"I've killed him! I've killed my Guide!!"

"Where is his body then? Tell me that, Jim."

But Jim wasn't listening. All he could see was the pool of his Guide's blood. The blood had turned black round the edge and the Sentinel allowed himself to zone on the sight of that blood.

Jim wasn't aware as Simon dialled a number on his cellphone. 

"Sentinel/Guide Registry," a voice on the other end answered.

"This is Captain Simon Banks of Cascade PD, I have an emergency. I need a team at 256 Claremont, one of my detectives, a Sentinel, needs help. His Guide has gone missing and he's found some blood, which he believes is his Guide's. He's zoning on the blood. I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry, Captain Banks, we'll send a team. Try to keep him calm. We'll be there as soon as we can."

Fifteen minutes later four men from the Sentinel/Guide Registry appeared. One of them was a doctor and he quickly assessed Jim who wasn't responding to any outside stimuli. He looked catatonic as they placed him in a chair and strapped him in. They carried him up the stairs to a waiting ambulance.

Simon watched the ambulance speed away and he wondered what the hell had just happened. What had gone on in that house? Simon had made another call whilst he waited for the Sentinel/Guide Registry to arrive. A team of forensics technicians now descended on the house. He wanted answers and he wanted them quickly.

##########

It was now just after 3am and Simon was still at the house on Claremont. The forensics technicians were still swarmed all over the house, doing their jobs, looking for evidence. Simon had phoned the Sentinel/Guide Registry but they had no update on Jim other than he was still being assessed. Simon was wondering how it had all gone so horribly wrong.

"Captain Banks," a voice said behind him.

Simon turned to see the Sentinel Alec Grayson and his Guide Emmett Caine.

"Thank you both for coming out so late, or should I say early, in the morning."

"When you explained that a Guide was missing and his Sentinel was incoherent and unable to search for him, we were more than willing to help. No matter what the time is. Why did you pick us though, captain?" Alec asked.

"I've seen you around the PD and I just thought of you. Time is of the essence. We don't know how long the Guide has been missing but it could be anything up to fifteen hours."

"Tell me what you know, captain," the Sentinel Alec Grayson replied.

Simon briefly told him what he knew as he took the Sentinel and Guide team down to the basement. Alec passively looked at the pool of blood as his own Guide stood quietly at his side.

"Have you got anything of Blair's?" the Sentinel asked.

"Yes, I had someone fetch this from Jim and Blair's home." Simon handed the Sentinel a plastic bag containing a flannel shirt. "No one's touched it."

"Good," the Sentinel said as he opened the top of the bag. 

He inhaled deeply the scent of the missing Guide, his nostrils flaring as he imprinted the scent in his mind. 

"Easy, my Sentinel, don't let the scent overwhelm you," came Emmett's quiet voice.

"I'm good," replied the Sentinel, a pleased look on his face at his Guide's concern.

Alec grimaced at the pool of blood, kneeling beside it and then circling it, he then moved out.

"I can smell him," Alec said. The Sentinel moved up the staircase. Emmett and Simon following. "The Guide touched the wall here," he indicated a portion of the wall beside the staircase. Then the Sentinel was moving rapidly through the house. They came to the back door. There was a bloody handprint on the wall next to the door.

"The Guide's blood," Alec said as he opened the door and continued outside. Simon looked at the bloody handprint a feel of dread going through him. What had happened to the Sentinel and Guide in this house?

The Sentinel, Guide and captain moved swiftly over the neatly manicured lawn to the trees beyond. Alec examined a blade of grass, a twig that had been snapped on a bush, a spot of blood; nothing got by the Sentinel as he followed the trail the Guide had left.

For twenty minutes they continued in this way in the darkness. The Sentinel didn't need a flashlight and he easily manoeuvred through the grounds. Emmett and Simon used a flashlight, the beams oddly bobbing as they ran in the darkness beside the Sentinel. They tripped numerous times but were determined not to slow up the tracking Sentinel. They came to the fence and there was more blood evident on it.

"Blair climbed over here," the Sentinel said. 

The three men scaled the fence and continued on. There was nothing but trees, bushes and boulders. They had left Cascade behind and were now in the surrounding terrain. The mountains rose majestically in the distance. Simon wasn't sure where Blair was going or why. 

"He's close," Alec suddenly said.

Neither Emmett or Simon could see anything but darkness pervading everything. 

"Over here," Alec suddenly said and the captain shone his flashlight's beam over in the direction the Sentinel was indicating.

A supine figure was lying on his front on the ground, partially hidden by foliage.

"Blair!" Simon cried. 

The three men were beside the unmoving figure in moments. 

"I can detect a heartbeat," Alec said "but it's beating erratically. He needs urgent medical attention."

Simon called it in as Alec and Emmett did what first aid they could for the injured Guide. They moved him into the classic recovery position and made sure his airway was clear. It was a cold night and his skin was cool to the touch. They took off their jackets and lay them over him and Simon did the same.

Alec could also smell the blood. Blair had numerous injuries, what their nature was he wasn't sure, but they didn't seem life threatening. The blood loss and shock were the serious threat at that moment. 

Simon knelt down beside the fallen Guide and put a hand on his shoulder, to tell him, even though he was unconscious, that he was there for him and that everything would be alright.

Alec listened for the chopper's approach.

"Hang on, Blair," Simon's voice whispered in the darkness. "Help's on its way."

##########

A slight moan from the bed heralded Blair's return to consciousness.

"Hello, Blair," said a female voice looking over the side of the bed.

Blair was barely aware that a voice had spoken, he was searching for one voice, the voice he wanted to hear. The voice of his Sentinel. As he became more aware he remembered that his Sentinel had attacked him. He started to become agitated as he remembered his Sentinel advancing on him; he didn't recognise his Guide, and there was murder in his eyes. Blair knew he was going to die at that moment.

"Are you in pain, Blair?" the nurse asked.

Blair didn't respond he was still thinking of the terrible events in that basement lab. He didn't hear the nurse talking to him. The nurse left him for a few moments to call the doctor to attend. She returned to her patient and tried to reassure him. 

"It's alright, Blair," she soothed. 

The doctor appeared and checked Blair's vitals. He shone a light into Blair's eyes and was pleased with their response. Blair was becoming more alert.

"Blair, I'm Doctor Kennelly." 

Blair's eyes tracked to the voice. The figure was blurry but he could see a male form beside him.

"Sen…" he tried to say but his mouth was parched. He tried to get some moisture in his mouth but even that caused too much effort. 

"Blair, here are a few ice chips."

The nurse spooned a few ice chips into the Guide's mouth and he relished the feel of them as they began to melt and refresh his mouth.

"Blair," the doctor said. Blair focused on the doctor. "Are you in any pain?"

"No," Blair replied, he felt strangely floaty. He was sure he'd been pumped full of drugs anyway.

"Where…" talking took a lot of energy.

"Don't talk you need to conserve your strength."

"Sentinel…" Blair managed to utter.

"I believe Blair is concerned about his Sentinel," the nurse stated to the doctor.

"Of course, he's here as well. In the Sentinel Ward."

"Here?"

"You're in the Sentinel/Guide Mercy Hospital."

"Okay?"

"I don't have any specifics on your Sentinel's condition but I believe he is stable. Do you remember what happened to you? How you came to be injured?"

Blair nodded his head and scrunched his eyes up; he turned his head away from the doctor. He could feel tears welling in his eyes. His Sentinel had attacked him and tried to kill him. It didn't make sense; he couldn't understand why Jim had done it. There was still so much he didn't remember about what had happened in that basement.

"Rest now," the doctor said. "Nurse, 5cc of chlordiazepoxide. You'll feel better next time you wake," the doctor added. Blair didn't think he would ever feel better again. 

The doctor made some notes on his chart as the nurse went to get the prescribed medication. Blair was vaguely aware of the nurse returning and injecting him with the medication through a canula in his right hand. Then he didn't remember any more as he drifted into a sedated sleep.

##########

Next time Blair woke up Simon was sat beside his bed. 

"Hi, Blair, how are you feeling?"

Actually he did feel a little better and more clear headed. He still felt fuzzy from the sedative, but not as muddled as he had the first time he had woken up.

"Jim?" Blair asked more concerned for his Sentinel.

Simon looked away for a moment. "He's here, Blair."

"How…is he?" his mouth felt dry again. 

"He's doing okay," Simon didn't want to worry the young Guide.

"Tell me," Blair responded, he could tell Simon was hesitant to reply.

"He's in the psychiatric wing. He's not responding to anyone."

"He needs me."

"He tried to kill you!"

"Not him. His eyes. Not his fault. There was someone else…in the basement…happened so fast. Think...think he did something to Jim."

Blair wasn't making a lot of sense to the captain. Blair didn't have the energy to say a lot. Blair knew his Sentinel wouldn't try to kill him; there was something wrong with his Sentinel. He had to find out what and he couldn't do that from a hospital bed. He tried to move but groaned from the pain.

"Don't move, Blair," Simon began. "You've had twenty stitches in your chest. Some were deep cuts and you have a lot of bruising. You'll be sore for a while. If we hadn't found you when we did, you would have bled to death."

"We?"

"Myself plus Sentinel Alec Grayson and his Guide Emmett Caine."

It took Blair a few moments to remember the Sentinel and Guide pair but he remembered meeting them when he had first come to Cascade as the wolf. Emmett had entered the Bullpen and had sensed him and that he wasn't what he appeared to be. 

"Sentinel Grayson followed your scent. We found you in the forest beyond the house on Claremont. What happened, Blair?"

Blair had to take a deep breath to control him emotions before he could speak. "Jim changed suddenly. He wasn't himself. The door was locked. I couldn't get out. Jim attacked me. I think I hit my head or I blacked out. Next thing I knew the door was open and Jim was gone. I ran up the stairs and kept on running. I couldn't find Jim. He was gone. I was confused. I was too tired to run anymore."

"I'm not surprised you were confused. They had to give you a blood transfusion. If you had've lost any more you would have died."

"I need to see him," Blair begged.

"Soon, when you're feeling better."

Blair knew he was in no position to make demands, he could barely move without being in pain. 

"Can you find out how Jim is, Simon? I need to know. Please."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. Now you sleep, you need your rest."

Blair couldn't argue with that. He gave in to the tiredness he was feeling and was asleep again in moments.

##########

Next time Blair opened his eyes it was night, the curtains had been drawn and he realised he had company again.

"Hello, Blair."

"Have we met?" Blair asked, the man looked familiar but he couldn't quite place him. He was tall and authoritative with short sandy brown hair and dark brown eyes. 

"In passing at the station. I'm Sentinel Detective Alec Grayson and this is my Guide Emmett Caine."

Blair noticed the smaller man stood slightly behind the Sentinel. He had short black hair and alert green eyes. He looked like a Guide. Blair's attention drew back to the Sentinel.

"Simon said you found me."

"We did."

The Guide was beaming with pride at his Sentinel's accomplishment. Blair observed that this Sentinel/Guide pair had a different relationship to Jim and himself. The Sentinel obviously doted on his Guide and the Guide looked extremely happy and looked at his Sentinel with pride in his eyes; but there was also an air of formality between them. Maybe it was just when they were on view to the outside world, maybe back at home; they were more relaxed with one another.

"Do you know anything about Jim? No one seems to want to tell me anything."

"Your Sentinel attacked you," Emmett responded and looked first at his Sentinel and then the floor as he realised he had overstepped the mark by addressing the Guide without permission.

"He was different," Blair responded thinking back. "He wasn't my Sentinel."

"I do know," the Sentinel began but then stopped as he wondered whether he should burden the injured man further.

"Yes, tell me, please," Blair pleaded.

"They found Dexadiazapine in his system."

"The Guide drug, but that's lethal to Sentinels."

"Yes and it was in a large dose. Enough to kill Sentinel Ellison, the doctors aren't sure why he isn't already dead."

"I knew it. There was someone else in that basement. They injected him with the drug. It can make Sentinels violent and irrational. What else do they say? When can I see him?" Blair now knew for definite that his Sentinel had been acting under the influence of the Guide drug when he had attacked him.

"Whoa, Blair, take it easy."

"Can you take me to him?" Blair pleaded.

"When you're feeling better. You've been through a terrible ordeal yourself, Guide Sandburg."

"I'll feel better when I see my Sentinel for myself. I know he didn't mean to hurt me. Jim would never willingly hurt me."

Emmett was amazed at the formality the Guide was showing when speaking about his Sentinel, using his first name instead of addressing him as his Sentinel. Word had been right, they were a different kind of Sentinel/Guide team. Rumour was that Blair even attended Rainier University on his own to participate in a course. Something Emmett would never even consider let alone doing. He did nothing without his Sentinel's consent and he was glad of that fact. 

"Does Jim know I'm here?"

"Sentinel Ellison is catatonic, he hasn't responded since he was brought in," Alec replied deciding to be honest with the young Guide.

Blair's heart hammered in his chest at that news. Oh his poor Sentinel, he was in this very hospital, alone, separated from his Guide and yet he was near and yet so far. Blair turned his head away from the Sentinel and Guide pair loathe for them to see him cry.

"Oh my poor Sentinel," Blair whispered but the Sentinel heard him.

Sentinel Grayson used his abilities and checked Blair's vitals and found them steady and strong. It was a terrible ordeal to be separated from your Sentinel or Guide. Alec looked down at the trusting face of his Guide. For him to be separated from Emmett would be unimaginable. Alec made a decision. He whispered to his Guide who nodded and disappeared from the hospital room.

Emmett returned a few minutes later, backing into the room, checking up and down the corridor outside of Blair's room.

Blair had ignored Alec the whole time his Guide had left the room. All he could think of was his catatonic Sentinel, alone and without his Guide.

"Guide Sandburg," Alec said suddenly.

"Leave me alone!" Blair replied vehemently.

"I want to help you, Blair," Alec added. 

Blair turned his head back around and saw Alec stood next to his bed and then he saw Emmett standing behind a wheelchair, a conspiratorial smile on his face. It took Blair a few moments to realise what it meant. 

Alec smiled. "We're going to take you to your Sentinel. If you want to go?"

/If he wanted to go,/ Blair thought sardonically and started to sit up. His chest hurt and he ached all over but he ignored the pain, the need to see his Sentinel far outweighed any physical pain he might be suffering. He didn't mind the Sentinel and Guide's help as they got him slowly out of bed and into the wheelchair. They were gentle and mindful of the IV that was in his right arm. 

When Blair was settled in the wheelchair Emmett moved to the door and opening it a crack he listened for movement and when there was none, he stuck his head out and looked up and down the outside corridor. All was quiet. He nodded to his Sentinel and then they were off.

Once they were off the Guide ward they took the elevator to the sixth floor where the worst off Sentinel's were kept. It didn't take Alec long once he'd flashed his detective/Sentinel shield to get them admitted to the psychiatric ward. The nurse took them to the room where Jim was. She told them she would have to inform the doctor. 

Blair's eyes were only for the figure in the bed as they entered the room. His normally strong and powerful Sentinel looked small and lost in the white sheets of the bed. His eyes were open but they held a glazed and unhealthy look to them.

"Oh, my Sentinel, what have they done to you?" Blair sobbed as Alec wheeled him closer to the bed. 

Blair couldn't stop the tears as he reached for his Sentinel's right hand. It felt cold to the touch. Blair reached for his Sentinel's mind. When he found it all he could feel was confusion and that Jim was lost somewhere in his mind. Blair gently probed the edges of Jim's mind, in essence knocking for admittance. Jim didn't respond, and there was nothing but apathy and lethargy.

"Help me get on the bed," Blair said.

Alec helped the Guide stand and Blair climbed gingerly onto the bed, snuggling under the sheets. Both men had lines in their arms and the Sentinel helped get the Guide comfortable without snagging the medical equipment. Once Blair was settled, Alec went and joined his Guide by the door. They hoped to give Blair as long as they could before he was missed on his own ward or if the nurse did indeed summon a doctor and someone came to check on the Sentinel.

Blair circled his Sentinel's mind trying to find a way in, as he did so, this he also murmured softly to him and stroked his skin, hoping to stimulate as many senses as he could at once.

"Come back to me, my Sentinel," Blair whispered.

Blair kept trying to gain access to Jim's mind, looking for a chink he could utilise. Jim had a very strong mind but no mind could win against a determined Guide. Eventually Blair found a gap and entered. Jim's organised mind was in chaos and there were irrational thoughts bombarding his thoughts. Blair caught thoughts of Jim's anguish over what he had done to his Guide. Blair tried to counter them with good thoughts that he was fine and still needed him and that he was very much alive. 

Blair was soon tiring as he was already weak from his own injuries. From his place next to his Sentinel, Emmett could sense that Blair was tiring. He immediately asked his Sentinel a question who nodded. Emmett moved over to the Sentinel and Guide's bedside and put a hand on Blair's shoulder. He reached forward with his mind and called to the Guide. Blair answered and Emmett offered his strength, Blair was grateful to the young Guide. Absorbing Emmett's strength Blair was able to push forward with renewed purpose. Knowing he could do no more, Emmett moved to stand beside his Sentinel. Blair had taken what he needed and Emmett now felt tired and drained himself. Alec subtly checked him over to make sure he hadn't given too much of his strength and found his Guide bordering on exhaustion but he was okay. He was also very proud of his Guide for suggesting he could help the other Guide. Not that he was surprised, Emmett had always been like that, always thinking of others and wanting to help. Alec's gaze turned back to the bed. Now it was up to Blair.

Blair eventually began to gain headway and using Emmett's strength he gently caressed and soothed his Sentinel's tortured mind gaining a little momentum.

Then Blair heard a quiet voice in his mind.

"Chief?"

"Yeah, I'm here," he replied overjoyed to have reached his Sentinel.

Jim's mind embraced his Guide's mind. But then he stopped as he remembered and was full of remorse.

"I hurt you…I remember it all…couldn't stop…hurt you…"

"Shh, Jim," Blair responded. "I'm alright. Feel my mind, know it to be true."

Blair felt Jim's mind probe and realise that indeed Blair was alright.

"Oh, Chief," and Blair felt relief, love and joy as the Sentinel realised his Guide was safe.

"You have to follow me back now," Blair stated. 

"Where?" Jim was still a little confused.

"I'll show you," Blair replied and started to withdraw his mind. 

Jim panicked at first at the loss of his Guide's nearness, so he followed his Guide not wanting to be apart from him again.

"That's it, Jim," Blair replied pleased and let his mind return to his body.

Blair blinked. Alec and Emmett were still stood by the door. An orderly was banging and shouting from the other side of the door.

"Cascade PD," Alec replied unfazed by the orderly trying to gain access to the room, he showed him his badge through the door's vision panel and the Sentinel and Guide continued to barricade the door.

Blair smiled as he saw the Sentinel and Guide pair had their backs. He turned his attention to his Sentinel who was still unmoving in the bed, his eyes still glazed and unfocused.

"Come back to me, my Sentinel. I need you."

The Sentinel's eyes blinked and moved. Blair cried with relief. The Sentinel was immediately aware of his Guide's distress.

"Blair?"

"Here, Jim, I'm here."

Jim's head turned as he felt and saw his Guide's presence. 

"You are here. I thought I was dreaming."

"Of course I'm here, there's nowhere else I would be."

"I hurt you," Jim's eyes closed and scrunched up tightly as he remembered the basement.

"You were drugged. It wasn't your fault."

"Things were going wrong before then. Alex Barnes she…"

"Shh, we can talk about it later. You need to rest now." But Jim's eyes were already closing. "I'll be here," Blair stated, though he wasn't sure of that as he heard more commotion at the door. 

They would have to move him bodily if they meant for him to leave his Sentinel's side. His eyes were closing as he snuggled closer to his Sentinel. They needed to bond to reaffirm their connection, but that could wait. They were both tired and exhausted. 

Blair smiled as he heard Alec open the door and admit the doctor and irate orderlies. 

"What is going on in here?" the doctor asked his voice authoritative and demanding.

"They're asleep," he heard Alec say in way of an explanation.

Then Blair knew no more, the smile still on his face, as he fell into a welcome and healing sleep.

##########

PART 4

Jim woke slowly, enjoying the silence. It had been a long time since there had been such peace and quiet. No, not totally quiet, there was the steady beating of his Guide's heart and his breathing. The Sentinel opened his eyes and saw his Guide was lying in his arms and he was deeply asleep. He thought for a moment they were at the loft but then the memories came flooding back: The basement and attacking his Guide. Jim pushed those images away, they did nothing but make him angry and upset. 

Jim's anger threatened to overwhelm him when he saw the canula in his Guide's wrist and the IV dripping steady into it. The bruises on his face were too evident of what had happened. He could see and feel the bandages swathed round his Guide's chest. The sun was streaming in through the room's only window. Jim had no concept of time but he reasoned it was early. 

Looking round the room he spotted a Sentinel stood next to the door. The man looked tired and he nodded reassuringly when he saw Jim was looking at him. Jim recognised him from the station, a detective with Homicide. He wasn't sure what he was doing there standing guard but he remembered seeing him standing vigil during the night. Jim had woken up a few times disorientated until he realised his Guide was still with him, he didn't need any reassurance other than that. Sleep had soon claimed him again.

Jim nodded back knowing what the Sentinel had done for them. He knew it was Alec Grayson. They were acquaintances only but he had kept a silent vigil over them making sure Sentinel and Guide were safe and not separated as they began their healing process. Jim saw Alec bend over and a few moments later a head popped up. A young man, obviously his Guide, was curled up on a nearby chair. The Guide yawned and stood allowing his Sentinel to fuss over him.

Alec didn't say a word but smiled at the Sentinel and his sleepy Guide as he ushered his half asleep Guide through the door. 

Jim didn't move he just watched his sleeping Guide, cataloguing every bruise and scratch he could see. The person who had given him the drug was going to pay. He was going to rip him limb from limb for making him do this to his precious Guide.

A doctor took that moment to make an appearance; a nurse had seen the other Sentinel and Guide pair leave and had summoned him. As the doctor approached the bed the Sentinel growled, his Guide was injured and needed his protection.

"It's alright, Sentinel Ellison, I'm no threat to your Guide."

The Sentinel sniffed the air, trying to detect something that would give the doctor away as a liar, but he didn't detect anything.

Slowly the doctor approached, being mindful not to make any sudden movement. Jim watched him closely, warily.

"..im," came a small voice.

Jim glanced down to see his Guide's eyelids trying to open. 

"Easy, Chief," Jim replied. Blair tried to move but winced. "Are you in pain?"

"A little," Blair conceded his eyes still closed, his forehead furrowed in confusion and some pain.

"Sentinel Ellison, may I check you and your Guide out?" the doctor asked quietly not wanting to disturb the Guide but needing to examine them both. "We'll move you to a Sentinel/Guide room shortly where you'll both be more comfortable." 

Jim nodded perceptibly, but kept an eye on the doctor the whole time. Blair was soon asleep again.

"I must say," the doctor said conversationally "your Guide caused quite a stir when they found his bed empty last night."

"He brought me back," Jim replied looking down at the sleeping bundle in his arms. 

"So I see. I was quite amazed when I saw you awake, only through the glass partition in the door I must add, the other Sentinel wouldn't allow anyone in. We didn't expect you to be cognisant for some time to come. You suffered a very severe emotional trauma. He's quite a Guide you've got there," Jim looked up expecting the doctor to be saying the words sarcastically. Normal people didn't understand the Sentinel's need for his Guide and didn't understand their function and necessity; but he detected nothing but admiration and respect for his Guide from the man.

"That he is, doctor," Jim replied with overwhelming pride. "When can we go home?"

Jim wanted nothing more than to take his Guide home to the security of their loft home.

"I want to keep you both here for a day or two for observation," the doctor said and then added before the Sentinel could object. "As you can see your Guide is both injured and exhausted. He needs rest and I want to monitor him for a day at least. It's in your Guide's best interest."

Jim could not argue with that, his Guide's welfare was paramount and the doctor knew it. The Guide had been badly injured and he had used what little energy he had left to find him. That alone was mentally tiring. There was no way the Sentinel was leaving his Guide's side.

"Whatever you say, doctor," Jim replied yielding to the doctor's wishes.

The doctor's eyebrows rose, he hadn't been expecting the Sentinel to surrender quite so easily. He made notes on the Sentinel's chart and also the Guide's chart, which had been moved to the ward once the Guide had been located.

"I'll make sure you're both moved to your new room shortly."

"Thank you, doctor."

"..im," said a quiet voice a few minutes after the doctor had left.

"Yeah, Chief," the Sentinel replied as he glanced down at his Guide. Blair's eyes were moving under his closed eyelids.

"I'm so tired…can't seem…open…eyes."

"You're exhausted; you'll feel much better when you've had a good sleep."

"Did the doctor…give me something?"

"Yeah, I asked him too."

"Why?"

"You've been moaning in your sleep. I can tell you're in pain. They are going to move us soon to a new room and I didn't want you to be in any discomfort or disturbed. You need your rest."

"I want…want…" but sleep was already claiming him again.

"Shh, go to sleep, we'll talk later. Okay, Chief?"

But Blair was already asleep again.

"That's it, my Guide, rest now."

Jim kept an eye on the door protecting his Guide as he slept on peacefully in his arms.

##########

Jim and Blair were released two days later from the hospital. Jim could have been released the day after he had initially woken up, but he wouldn't leave his Guide's side. Blair had severe lacerations and blood loss as well as exhausting himself bringing his catatonic Sentinel back. The Guide had nearly slept the two days away. But now he was finally able to stay awake longer. The doctor had released both Sentinel and Guide with instructions to rest and take it easy for a few days at home. 

Simon had picked them up from the hospital and now Blair was propped up on the couch with his Sentinel fussing round him. Blair had taken a nap as soon as he had returned to the loft, the journey home more tiring than he thought possible, especially as he had done nothing but sleep for the past two days. They had had a light supper and Blair had his laptop on his lap and was surfing the internet. He was researching the Temple of the Sentinels and the hieroglyphs on the walls. Blair had found some interesting sites. It was amazing just what was uploaded to the internet these days. There were reports of some Sentinels and Guides turning into their spirit animals but these weren't believed by the masses. Blair recognised some of the similarities to his own experiences and what he had learned from the pictures of the hieroglyphs they had acquired from Alex Barnes.

Blair was thinking back to when he had changed into the wolf in Tacoma and then Jim had turned into the black jaguar to find him when he had been kidnapped. Both of them had tapped into that ability naturally. How many other Sentinels and Guides in the world had done the same? It couldn't have been that many otherwise it would be public knowledge but it seemed some had been able to naturally. 

Blair wanted to try it. He knew if he meditated he could reach for the spirit plane and his spirit animal. With practice he'd be able to do it at will. 

Jim had nodded off on the other settee but was now stirring. 

"I think that's enough for now, Chief," Jim yawned as he woke and saw that his Guide was still on the internet. 

"I'm not doing anything strenuous, Jim, I haven't moved from the couch. I've found some interesting stuff here on turning into spirit animals."

"Done that once, Chief, don't want to go there again," Jim said as he stood to take the laptop from his Guide. Blair grasped the laptop reluctant to let it go. "The internet will still be there tomorrow, Chief."

"Jim, I've done nothing but sleep for two days. I'm bored."

"You might not have done anything but sleep for two days but I can tell you're tired now. Why don't we have an early night? We'll both feel better in the morning."

Blair kept forgetting his Sentinel had been through a tough ordeal too. Maybe a good night's sleep was just what the doctor ordered. They had both only gotten out of the hospital that day after all.

"Okay," the Guide acquiesced actually feeling pretty tired when he gave in to it. "I'll make us some hot chocolate." Blair added as he moved to the kitchen.

Jim tensed suddenly, his nostrils flaring as he scented the air. His tongue flicked forward like a snake and tasted the air. Jim stiffened, alert and ready in a moment. 

She was here.

Blair was behind him in the kitchen preparing hot drinks for them. Jim moved to the kitchen drawer and removed his gun. Blair became alarmed on seeing Jim retrieve his gun. The Sentinel raised his finger to his lips to silence his Guide and then indicated for him to stay put.

Jim moved silently up the stairs to his bedroom, his gun in his hands ready to use deadly force if necessary.

Jim found Alex Barnes lying on his bed, one leg raised and looking as seductive as she could with a smug half smile on her face. Jim couldn't stop the attraction he felt for her rising in him. It seemed to surge inside him but he forced it down.

"How did you get up here?" he demanded, his gun still trained on her.

"You won't need that," she said a long nailed finger pointing at the gun.

"Answer me!" Jim demanded.

"I've mastered aspects of my Sentinel abilities that you can only dream about," she admitted and looked at him with an indulgent expression. "We have unfinished business you and I."

"No we haven't. I will find the evidence to convict you of theft from the museum."

"Jim, there's no evidence that will convict me; otherwise you would have arrested me by now. I have commitments in other places."

"You mean your skills as a thief are needed elsewhere. A thief for hire. Is that what you are, Alex?"

"That about sums me up," she said a little sadly. "It's all I can do."

"There's always choices."

"No, I've made my bed…" and then she started to laugh at her unintentional pun on words. "That's funny considering I'm lying on your bed."

The pheromones became even stronger in the air; Jim couldn't stop them overwhelming him. He felt like he was in a fog, his senses were jumbled and he felt dizzy. Next thing he knew he was laying on the bed and Alex was on top of him. Her mouth was on top of his and he was responding.

Blair heard voices and knew someone was up there with his Sentinel. Blair waited as he wasn't sure what to do. Should he call Simon? Then it became quiet. Blair started to ascend the steps to the bedroom. 

Blair gasped when he reached the top of the stairs. Jim was lying on the bed with Alex Barnes lying on top of him. Jim's shirt was undone and he wasn't moving but the female Sentinel was touching his chest.

"Jim?" Blair said. "Jim! Jim!!"

"He can't hear you, go away, little boy, your Sentinel doesn't need you now or in the future. I can show him how to survive without the use of a Guide. He won't need you anymore."

Blair was horrified. "Jim! Jim, wake up! Please, Jim!"

Alex laughed and went back to kissing the Sentinel. Jim looked like he was in a trance. Blair took a step towards the bed but Alex turned and growled at him, deep and menacing in her throat. 

"I told you to go away, little boy!" she spat. It was time to get rid of the meddlesome Guide once and for all. 

Blair hesitated and seeing this Alex smiled evilly and turned her attention fully to the Guide. She was kneeling on the bed and moving forward on all fours towards him. Blair gasped as he saw her features begin to change. Her face elongated and large white teeth filled her mouth, her ears became triangular and moved to the top of her head, her eyes altered becoming larger and rounder. Her skin sprouted fur and became mottled and then the spotted jaguar was before him and advancing menacingly towards him. 

Blair backed up to the top of the stairs and then ran back down, mindful of the pain of the injuries he had received when Jim had been out of control. The jaguar followed slowly, stalking him. Blair moved towards the front door but he didn't want to leave the jaguar alone with his Sentinel. He wasn't sure what to do, his heart was pumping and he felt more fear than he could imagine. But then he stopped and turned to face the great cat that was advancing on him. 

"You won't get away with this," Blair stated trying to stall for time. 

The spotted jaguar stopped for a moment and growled at him. Blair could tell she was mocking him.

Blair desperately reached for the spirit plane, he could do this. He started the chant he had learned from the symbols. 

"Spirit guardian of my soul I call to thee."

He searched for his wolf; he needed to become the wolf to save his and his Sentinel's life. He knew he was no match for the female Sentinel in her spirit animal form. Blair ran into his bedroom he needed time and slammed the door behind him. The jaguar followed and clawed at his door.

Blair sensed his wolf on the spirit plane and called to him. He felt the animal's essence come to him and he willingly let it sink into his being. Blair felt himself changing and welcomed it. 

The spotted jaguar had the door open and was momentarily surprised to see a large timber wolf staring at her. The wolf took that moment's hesitation and pounced. The two animals rolled into the kitchen area by the island. The wolf's large teeth searched for the soft part of her neck, but the jaguar retaliated with her large claws. She easily threw the wolf off and he skidded along the floor coming to stop by the coffee table. He immediately picked himself up and growled at the cat, his teeth showing in a menacing snarl. 

The wolf and spotted jaguar circled each other for a few seconds and then the lupine pounced on the cat and the fur began to fly as they clawed and snarled at each other. Both animals began to take damage as the battle ensued between them.

##########

Jim's senses finally returned to him. He shook of the spell that Alex Barnes had inflicted on him. The pheromones were still pervading his sense of smell but his hearing picked up the sounds from below. A fight was going on in the area below his bedroom.

Jim scooted up the bed and looked over the top of his bed and down into the lounge below. He saw the spotted jaguar and a wolf fighting. A moment of incredulity passed and he knew that Alex and Blair had morphed into their spirit animals. He had done it himself once before, albeit with some difficulty. 

Jim reached for his forgotten gun and proceeded down the stairs.

"Freeze!" he screamed at the two fighting animals. 

They both stopped their attacks on hearing Jim's voice. The spotted jaguar saw the gun in Jim's hand and turned and bolted for Blair's open doorway. The sound of glass breaking reverberated as the feline jumped through the glass of Blair's fire escape door. 

The wolf saw the spotted jaguar escaping and took off in pursuit.

"Chief, wait," Jim called after his Guide.

But his Guide, in his wolf's guise, was acting on instincts and he needed to stop the threat to his Sentinel. The wolf jumped through the broken window and into the darkness.

"Damn!!" Jim cursed as he opened the fire escape door and looked out the spotted jaguar and wolf were nowhere to be seen. "This isn't happening," he cursed. 

He moved back into the living room and noticed Blair's notes on the Temple of Sentinels and the hieroglyphs. All Sentinels and Guides could read and understand the strange symbols. Jim knew what he had to do to protect his Guide. Fight fire with fire as the saying went.

Jim read quickly Blair's notes and then the strange symbols which were a strange chant of some kind. Jim reached for the spirit plane to find his black jaguar. Nothing happened. He knew he wasn't as disciplined as his Guide was in matters of spirituality and meditation and such like. He needed to find his Guide and protect him. The desperate Sentinel reached for the spirit plane again. Nothing happened. In his mind he screamed for the black jaguar, giving himself an instant headache. But then he heard a faint reply. I need you he thought desperately as his request was answered and he willingly embraced what he had to do.

##########

The black jaguar jumped through the broken pane of the fire door and sniffed the staircase. He could smell his Guide, well the wolf part of him. Scent located the black jaguar took off at a run and ran into the night.

The night was cool but pleasant. Stars twinkled benignly in a clear sky, a rare occurrence for Cascade. Jim loped along sniffing occasionally but never losing his Guide's scent. He could smell the spotted jaguar as well, but his Guide's scent was what he concentrated on. His was the scent he needed to find.

The scent zigzagged up and down alleys, over roads and back again. The spotted jaguar was playing with them. She was leading his Guide to somewhere. The black jaguar feared for his Guide, the wolf was smaller and although he had cunning and large teeth, the spotted jaguar was agile and had large claws as well as sharp teeth. 

The scent lead the black jaguar to a park a few blocks from the loft. He could hear the sounds of animals in the darkness of the park. A few streetlights on the outskirts afforded some light but the majority of the park was swathed in darkness. The darkness held no obstruction for the great cat as he moved quickly forward towards the sound of the skirmish. 

The wolf was stood watching the spotted jaguar, just ahead of him; he was panting loudly, his long pink tongue lolling out of his mouth. They were watching each other, having a breather and taking stock. 

The black jaguar announced his presence with a mighty roar and then moved to stand beside the smaller wolf. The feline dipped his head and then licked his Guide's head. He could taste blood and could see numerous cuts and grazes on his lupine friend. The black jaguar purred loudly at his Guide in greeting. The spotted jaguar watched the exchange with contempt and not a little jealously as she growled loudly.

The black jaguar looked up to regard the other feline with contempt, growling and showing his teeth. The lupine took a step forward ready for the next round of their fight. But the black jaguar playfully nipped his smaller companion to stop him. The next round was his. The wolf tried to move forward again but the larger black cat stopped him with a warning growl. The wolf nodded and chastised he sat down on his haunches. 

The black jaguar turned his attention back to the female cat. He moved forward slowly, his great shoulders moving gracefully up and down as he prowled forward, his eyes intent on his prey. Suddenly the spotted jaguar pounced at the black jaguar and they clashed. The wolf watched as the two cats rolled on the ground, claws visible and roars piercing the night air.

The fight continued for some time until the spotted jaguar got the upper hand and threw the black jaguar through the air. The black cat landed with an audible thump and didn't move. The wolf stood up horrified but the spotted jaguar was between him and his Sentinel. The female feline pounced on the male cat but the black jaguar had been waiting for just such a move. Lightning fast he moved his head up and grabbed onto her neck. The spotted jaguar howled in pain and shock as she felt his teeth pierce the skin of her neck. The black jaguar shook his head and his teeth went in further crushing the windpipe and jugular of the female cat. The black jaguar let go and the spotted jaguar took a couple of steps back, wanting to attack again but suddenly realising she couldn't. She had lost. The spotted jaguar sank to the ground realising that death was only a whisker away. She hissed her contempt and then her heart stopped. The spotted jaguar began to alter and soon Alex Barnes' naked and dead form lay on the grass.

The black jaguar roared his triumph into the night sky as the timber wolf joined him with a howl of his own. On hearing the howl the black cat turned and saw his Guide stood where he had told him to stand. The black cat padded over to the wolf and nuzzled him. Both spirit animals could feel their connection singing. It was even stronger and more intoxicating than it was when they were human. It was an incredible feeling and they felt spiritually connected. 

Sirens pierced the night breaking the moment. Someone must have heard the fight and phoned it in. Both jaguar and wolf turned and ran into the night and back to the loft.

##########

Back at the loft, Blair easily turned back into his human self. Jim rolled his eyes as he witnessed how easy it had been for his Guide to turn human again. He could also see the numerous bite and scratch marks on his naked body. Jim tried to become human again but nothing happened. He had taken some time to turn back the first time, only managing it under Blair's hospital bed. Then his Guide was speaking soothingly to him.

"It's alright, Jim, you can do it. Just relax and reach for your human self on the spirit plane."

It took some coaxing but Jim managed to relax enough and call to his human self waiting on the spirit plane. Soon he was changing back into his naked human form. He stood up, finding it strange for a moment to be upright again. As he accustomed himself to being human Blair had moved to the bathroom for the first aid kit. Both men needed patching up. Neither man was even conscious of the fact that they were naked. 

Jim had managed to board Blair's window up for the night. He would take care of it properly in the morning. 

None of Blair's lacerations from before had reopened; to Jim's relief the stitches were all intact. Once the new injuries were cleaned and treated it had gone midnight. They had found clean sweats to wear. Jim wanted to, and he knew Blair needed to, talk over what had happened but they were both very tired. Jim's senses felt so clear and alive, their connection as spirit animals was like a natural high. Blair was positively bouncing and couldn't keep still.

Blair had finally sat down at his laptop and was proceeding to document what had happened.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked.

"Writing down everything that happened tonight whilst it's still fresh in my memory."

"I don't think so."

"Jim, I have to."

"No, you don't."

Jim closed the lid of the laptop and picked up his Guide. He carried him to Blair's bedroom and laid him gently on the bed. The Sentinel lowered himself down next to his Guide on the small bed and sought out his Guide's mind. Blair welcomed the touch of his Sentinel, gasping at the almost sizzling electrical impulses he felt. Becoming their spirit animals at the same time that night had heightened their bond even more. Sentinel and Guide immersed themselves fully into the bond.

##########

Next morning the two men woke around 8am on the Guide's small bed. They felt like they had come down from an incredible high. Both felt sore and their cuts and scrapes were still painful. They showered and had breakfast. 

"That was the most incredible thing ever," Blair said between swallowing a piece of toast and taking another bite. "I'm sorry you had to kill Alex," Blair added soberly.

"She was evil, Chief. She would have continued to use her abilities to rob and steal. She had no scruples."

Blair nodded. "We need to practice so we can change into our spirit animals at will like Alex could. It only took her about eight seconds to change."

"I don't think I want to do it again," the Sentinel replied quickly.

"Jim, don't say that. It's part of who we are. The Sentinels of old did it. The proof of that was written on the wall, literally."

"They might have done it but the knowledge of how to do it died out for a reason. I don't think we should do it again."

"Jim, I can't let this go. It needs further research and study. Maybe Sentinels and Guides today aren't ready to embrace their spirit animals but maybe in the future they will be. It's up to us to document it for when they are ready."

The Sentinel could see how much it meant to his younger Guide.

"Just don't expect any help from me and be careful. You will not take any risks that could make me cross with you."

"I promise," Blair replied ecstatically. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for work," Jim replied puzzled.

"You only got out of the hospital yesterday," Blair stated.

"So did you, Chief, that's why you're grounded today."

"Grounded?" Blair replied incredulous.

"Grounded. We still haven't located Eric Anslow and he's still making the contaminated Guide drug. I want him," Jim replied forcefully. "He gave me some of that poison and I nearly killed you."

"Jim," Blair replied gently. "He gave you the Dexadizapine without the strychnine."

"Only because he knew what I would do to you under the influence of the drug. No, Chief, I want his hide and I plan to get it. Don't worry, Chief, I plan on taking it easy. I just want to get the word out to my snitches that I want this man and I want him badly." The last few words were said almost like a threat and Blair didn't fancy the drug maker's chances.

##########

Three days later and one of Jim's informants finally had information on the drug maker. He was going to be at a night club called the Figure Eight that night. Major Crimes and Narcotics teamed up to catch him. A sting was set up immediately for that night.

Jim wouldn't let his Guide accompany him, despite Blair's protestations to the contrary. Blair was still recovering from the ordeal he had been through. Jim promised to phone him the moment it was all over.

Further research on Eric Anslow had discovered that he had had a sister who had been a Sentinel. Her Guide had failed to pull her out of a zone and she had died. Eric's grief had focused on Guides, all Guides, whether they were in hiding or bonded to Sentinels. 

Jim, Rafe, H, Simon and two officers from Narcotics entered the club at different times and mingled with the clientele. Jim saw numerous drugs offences occurring but managed to turn a blind eye. Eric Anslow was his sole prey that night. In his ear he heard a Police officer outside say that Anslow had been spotted approaching the club. A few minutes later and he entered the dark interior of the night club. Jim's Sentinel eyes spotted him immediately. Jim ignored the feeling of wanting to growl at the man. 

Anslow settled into a booth with two other men obviously talking business. Jim wanted to turn his hearing up but with the den in the club and not having his Guide present, he daren't risk it. The buy was going down. An envelope was passed to Anslow who checked the contents and then nodded. He pushed a small package over to the other side of the table.

Jim heard "Go, go" in his ear as officers started to descend on the table. Jim stayed back, advancing slowly; there were more than enough officers to take down the three men. He was on the lookout for security or any other problems that could occur.

Eric had seen the Police approaching and had stood up, some people just screamed cop. He looked to his right more Police were closing in. He reached inside the envelope, the money he had just been paid to supply the club owner's daughter with Dexadiazapine. He threw the money into the air. It created the desired effect. The club revellers saw the money and pandemonium broke out as they tried to grab it. 

In the confusion Anslow climbed over the back of the booth and started to move slowly towards an escape exit. Jim's eyes never left the man as he followed his every move. Anslow disappeared behind a curtain and down a short corridor to the emergency exit. He was out and into the alley behind the club in moments. Jim followed. 

Anslow's car was parked nearby. He moved slowly and deliberately not wanting to draw attention to himself. He stopped when he heard something, it sounded like a growl. Whirling he saw a black shadow descending towards him. It knocked him back and he hit his head on the concrete sidewalk.

Dazed the drug dealer looked into two pale blue eyes but they were in the head of a giant black cat. The drug dealer didn't have time to feel fear as the mighty teeth of the black cat sunk into his neck and bit down. Part of the black jaguar wanted to take the drug dealer alive, the cop part, but the other half of him, the wild and unrestricted side that wanted the drug manufacturer to pay. The death of at least seven Guides, his own Guide's injuries were all caused by this man. The Sentinel let go and allowed the unrestricted side dominate.

The black jaguar heard a satisfying crunch as the man's neck broke in his powerful jaw.

The drug manufacturer would never again hurt anyone. If the cop had arrested him he would have served time and then would have been released to start all over again. Justice had been served.

The black jaguar let the body fall to the ground. He roared at him and then turned away. Sandburg was right this spirit animal business wasn't half bad at times.

Jim returned to the club in his human form and reported Anslow's death.

It was over. Jim could go home to his Guide and tell him the threat to fellow Guides was over. Jim had also made another decision that night that involved his Guide; they were going on a vacation as soon as he could arrange it. Both of them needed the time to themselves.

##########

EPILOGUE

Two weeks later and the black jaguar and grey wolf ran through a grassy meadow in the Cascade Mountains. Jim has booked a week's leave and he and Blair had left for a week long camping trip. They had set up a secluded camp and fished for a while. Then they had changed into their spirit animals and were now running through the landscape with wild abandon. 

They could feel their hearts pumping as they felt their special connection grow exponentially in their animal forms. They enjoyed wrestling each other, rolling on the ground and running together. The wolf jumped on the black jaguar's back knocking him to the ground, and then playfully nipped his muzzle. The black jaguar purred at his playmate's antics. The wolf ran off a short distance and hid behind a bush. The black jaguar stayed where he was watching his Guide's boundless energy. The black cat heard the bushes rustling as the wolf tried to circle behind him to catch him unawares. The black cat let his Guide continue to sneak through the undergrowth. Then when he thought the time was right, the black jaguar raced for his Guide and jumped on him through the bushes, shocking him and wrestling him to the ground. The wolf almost laughed with mirth as they wrestled for a little while longer. 

Then they stilled and moved to a clearing by the river near to their camp. They drank from the river and then lay down to rest. Their connection resonated to them as they rested, and they both knew they could not give this up. There were times when they had to be human and they enjoyed their human lives. But then there were times when they could do this. They could leave the city and be the other part of their Sentinel and Guide connection as Sentinels and Guides of yore had done. This was as natural as being Sentinel and Guide. This was when the Sentinel and Guide recharged their batteries, had fun, connected on a totally different level, and left the cares of the world behind. This was as natural as breathing; Jim understood that now as well as Blair did. 

Both Sentinel and Guide hoped that one day other Sentinels and Guides could enjoy this connection, this freedom, maybe one day they would. They had talked about it long and hard and they had decided to let other Sentinels and Guides find their way to this for themselves as he and Jim had. Let them find their own destinies in their own way and in their own time.

The black jaguar's ears pricked when he heard his Guide stirring. The wolf was waking up and would soon be ready for round two. The black cat wanted to lie still for a few more minutes before he had to start chasing his wolf friend again. The wolf had boundless energy and loved nothing more than loping along, feeling the breeze ruffling his fur. He wanted his Sentinel to be running alongside him. 

Who'd have thought he would enjoy the freedom of his spirit animal's form but it was liberating. The black jaguar yawned, showing his large white teeth and rolled over. The wolf was watching him, a gleam in his eyes, and he wondered what he was thinking. He didn't have long to ponder as the wolf stood up suddenly and jumped into the river. A shower of water cascaded over the cat. The black jaguar shook the excess off his fur and watched his playful friend frolicking in the water. 

/Cats don't like water,/ the black jaguar thought but his friend seemed to be enjoying himself. With a mighty leap the black jaguar leapt into the water. /If you can't beat them,/ he thought as he joined his Guide in the river. Water cascaded over the head of his wolf, the only part of him visible in the water. The wolf's head glistened with water and the black jaguar knew that he would get his Guide back for this little escapade and he knew his Guide would love it. This was what it was all about. As their spirit animals they had no inhibitions, no restrictions, no responsibilities; they could do whatever they wanted to do.

They had both been set free.

The End

May 2013


End file.
